


I,Magneto

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Professor X is jerk [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse Fix-it, Charles Xavier Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Xavier Can Walk, Charles Xavier is a Little Shit, Dark Erik, Dark Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik has Issues, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Other, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 37,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr has been locked away in a plastic cell for 20 years. The only time he is ALLOWED outside is when Trask and Stryker run their experiments on him. And they have him run missions for them. He assumes everyone he knows is dead. So he gave up hope that anyone was going to save him. Or at the very least kill him to spare him from fate. Then one day a powerful mutant with 3 minions arrives and saves him. Erik thought it was the happiest day of his life. However, when he found out that not only were the x-men were alive. The BROTHERHOOD was alive. He was heartbroken to find out that everyone moved on. Moved on from HIM. Naturally of course he….did NOT take it well.
Relationships: En Sabah Nur/Moira Mactaggert, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/En Sabah Nur, Erik Lehnsherr/Moira MacTaggert, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier
Series: Professor X is jerk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944592
Comments: 108
Kudos: 31





	1. Escape

Erik was standing in the corner waiting for his next assignment. "Weapon X. LOGAN has been kidnapped by unknown individuals who might be dangerous," Stryker said. 

"Your mission is to find him and bring him back. And if you can help it. Bring in these mutants alive." Trask said.

"It would be nice to have my partner back again," Erik said with a chuckle.

However, before he can leave. Intruders suddenly break into the facility. "Magnus. Kill them!" Stryker said.

However, the blue mutant waved his hand and the robotic creatures known as sentinels turn on Stryker and Trask. And shoot them multiple times. "You killed them," Erik said surprised.

"Yes, I have." The mutant said. 

"Apocalypse….you should see what they DID to him?" The ninja said wiping a tear from her eye. 

"Telepaths?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Not as strong as I had hoped. I need to be. But I sense great anger at you, my child. Anger at the world. Anger at those who betrayed you. Anger at those who put you here." Apocalypse said.

"I'm too damaged for rage," Erik said with a shrug. 

"Come with us, Erik. We can make sure that nobody hurts you again." Apocalypse said. Erik then turns to look at Trask and Stryker's dead bodies. The corpses riddled with bullets. 

"You might need these robots. They could...come in handy." Erik said already decided to go with him.

"Excellent my horseman. You shall make an excellent WAR." Apocalypse said with a smile.

"Oh War huh. Funny because your name is Apocalypse." He said with a chuckle. Soon they all transported away. 

When they arrive at their base. Erik sees a VERY familiar face. "You brought this human here. You brought a government agent here." Erik said looking right at Moria McTaggart.

"Oh my god. ERIK?!?" She said.

"You...look good. You're not going to try to shoot me, are you? Because I don't want to defend myself right now." Erik said.

"I can't believe you're out of prison." She said. "I honestly thought you would have found a way out all these years," Moria admits.

"Years? What the hell are you talking about? You mean it's not 1964?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh my god...Erik. It's 1983!" Moria said horrified. 

"I...spent 20 years of my life. And nobody came." Erik said softly.

Tell me something. Are the others dead? Is Charles as well?" Erik asks. He assumes that nobody came for him because they died. 

"No. He's alive. They all are!" Moria said.

Erik then felt something in his chest. "What is this feeling," Erik mutters. 

"Your upset. You're angry at them." A voice in his head said.

"Oh! Is that what this is. I completely forgot what the feeling is." Erik said.

"Who are you talking to?" Moria asks. 

"Oh, that's right. You can't see him. Don't worry about it. You...how have YOU been?" Erik asks.

"Good. Still with the government. Have a son. His name is David." Moria said.

"Let me guess Charles is the father," Erik said. 

Moria frowns and nods. "Heh. Figures. The horny bastard could never keep it in his pants. Don't worry. I am not petty enough to take my anger out of your child or you. Odds are. He doesn't care about either you. He said he loves you more than anything in the world. But in the end when the chips are down. They are nothing but sweet lies to get you to warm his bed. You should not blame yourself. You fell for his charms. You couldn't help yourself. He is a charming fellow." Erik said with a shrug.

"Were...you involved with him?" Moria asks.

"Yes. Although it's clear that he moved on so easily." Erik said.

"I didn't know. I had no idea." Moria said.

"I believe you. He was terribly ashamed of the relationship. Ashamed of us. Ashamed of me." Erik said with a frown.

"Erik...Charles would never do that!" Moria said. 

Erik truly felt sorry for the human."Then you truly have no idea what he's capable of," 

  
  
  



	2. X-mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik returns to the place he once called his home. And of course talking ensures and Erik begins to show signs of the trauma he suffered.

Meanwhile in the mansion. Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. A teenage girl felt a wincing pain in her head. 

"I sense….rage. Rage and pain." Jean said.

"I...sense it too," Charles said.

"Charles, what's wrong?" Hank asks.

"It's Erik. I recognized those emotions anywhere." Emma said.

"Who's Erik?" Scott Summers asks.

"A dangerous individual who should be in prison," Charles said.

"What did he do?" A silver-haired mutant zoomed in. 

"Peter…." Raven tries to warn him.

"Come on. What did he do doooo!" Peter said.

"He killed the president," Hank said.

"Oh shit," Peter said.

"He's a monster and we need to return him to prison. It's where he belongs." Charles said darkly.

Charles then walks down to Cerebro to see if he can find Erik. And perhaps try to stop him from whatever he is planning.

Surprisingly enough it was super easy to track Erik down.

While Apocalypse is giving Archangel his new armor. Erik senses a familiar presence in his head. "It seems that he has found you." Sebastian Shaw said.

Of course, this was not really him. It's a simple voice in his head.

"It seems so. Must be here for Moria." Erik guessed.

"Charles, what do you want?" Erik asks annoyed. 

Charles gasped as he can sense Erik's rage directed at his friends and family. "Erik...how did you escape?" Charles asks.

"I didn't," Erik said.

"Then why are you not in a cell?" Charles asks. 

"Because Trask only bothered to let me out when they needed me. When they were done with me. They put me back." Erik said.

"Oh Erik," Charles said softly.

"Is he showing pity?" Shaw asks.

"Charles doesn't feel pity. He feels nothing." Erik said.

"Erik...who are you talking to?" Charles asks.

"Can he not see me?" Shaw asks.

"I think he can. He just chooses to ignore you." Erik tells to the hallucination of his former tormenter. 

"Erik...please come home. I can help you. We can help you." Charles said pleading. 

"You mean how you HELPED me ne free of Trask. How you HELPED me escape prison. I just found out that you left me to die. I just found out its 1983. From your pet human. From Moria of all people. MORIA! Do the world a favor. Do ME a favor and go to hell!" Erik said with a growl.

Apocalypse senses Erik's distress. "Incredible." He said.

"What do you see?" Warren asks.

"The answer," Apocalypse said.

Soon Apocalypse reads Charles's mind and connects with him. Sees what kind of a man Charles Xavier is. "My god. All that power. And you cower behind your humanity." Apocalypse said disappointed.

"I have in me to be the better man," Charles said. 

"Then why did you leave him to die?" Apocalypse asks.

"Because he thinks I killed the president. Because I killed the man who killed my mother. Because he knows I am a monster." Erik said crossing his arms.

Charles felt overwhelming guilt at the revelation. Erik didn't kill the President. He was….wrong. And he let Erik suffer for it. 

"The bullet curved," Charles said.

"You are truly foolish if you think for one moment if you thought I would kill a political figurehead for the mutant cause. And not let the world know it was me!?!" Erik said with a scowl hoping Charles can feel his pain. 

Charles winces from the pain of Erik's pure hate and vitriol. Causing the other x-men to be concerned. "Charles, what's wrong?" Hank asks.

"He's not alone," Charles said. 

Soon Apocalypse disconnects from Charles's mind and informs his other horsemen of his plan. "A change of plans. We are going on a field trip." Apocalypse said. Soon the blue mutant and the horsemen are transported to the X-mansion. "So this is your home," Apocalypse said looking around then sees several students. "I have seen you," Apocalypse tells the girl. 

"You have?" Jubilee asks.

"Yes. From the commercials." Apocalypse said.

"Oh great," Jubilee mutters.

Soon Peter zooms over there and sees Apocalypse and his horsemen. "Hey," Peter said.

"A speedster. Wonderful." Then reads Peter's mind. "Oh. And a twin no less. Wonderful." Apocalypse said.

"My sister will kick your ass!" Peter said. 

"If that is the case. I look forward to meeting here." Apocalypse said. 

The other X-men catch up to the others and gasp as they see Erik. His hair has turned white and has grown a beard. 

"YOU'RE Charles Xavier?" Apocalypse asks. 

"Yes, I am," Charles said.

"You're….smaller than I was expected," Apocalypse said. 

"If you expect him to be a warrior. Don't bother. He's pathetically weak." Erik said with a sigh.

"How come he hasn't asked about Moria yet?" Shaw asks. 

"Perhaps he doesn't care about the human. Maybe I was wrong." Erik said. 

"Who are you talking to?" Hank asks.

"It doesn't matter. We both know you don't give a damn. Then again. None of you ever did." Erik said.

Charles stares at Erik and frowns. _**/What did they do to you./**_ he asks his former lover.

_**/If you bothered to care. You should have searched for me./**_ Erik said back to him with a glare. 

Charles felt...ashamed. 'Where is Moria? What did you do to her?" Charles asks. 

"I did not harm her. She is the reason why I am here. I intend to reward her most greatly." Apocalypse said.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Raven asks.

"Make her my queen of course," Apocalypse said.

"Careful. She has a kid. Charles won't like that." Erik said.

"It seems that my plans must be altered. You are...far too weak to be used as my host. Even with my power combined with yours." Apocalypse said DISAPPOINTED with the current state of events. 

"Don't worry. He disappoints everyone." Erik said.

Charles felt sad about that remark. _**/I'm sorry./** _He tells him.

Erik then glares at him. And then he decided to send a message back.

_**/Liar./** _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In X-men dofp. My theory is that Erik lost his mind in prison and that Shaw keeps haunting him like an evil Obi-Wan Kenobi. Also it is kinda fucked up how the only reason why Xavier and Hank broke Erik out is because older Erik TOLD him to. Like everyone just left him to die. Hell not even Raven showed up. And I didn't make up him being free in 1983 that is the year the old timeline said he was out. X-men don't deserve Erik. If Erik wasn't so in love with Charles. He would/should have killed all the X-men by now.


	3. Confrontation with the X-idiots

_**/Please don't lie to me. Not today./**_ Erik said softly. Soon he decided to talk out loud. Then MORE X-men show up. "Hey, Chuck. What's going on?" A very hairy man said. Although he stopped in his tracks when he sees Erik.

"Oh god. Not you." Logan said popping his claws.

"Logan you're alive!" Erik said. "This day just gets better." He said with a grin

"You know him?" Raven asks.

"Why yes, I do. Ironically he was my next mission. Track him down and bring him back to base. Although that is no longer necessary because Stryker and Trask are dead." Erik said 

'They are?!?" Logan said with relief. 

"I'm sorry TEAM?" Hank asks.

"Oh, that's right you're all ignorant idiots. Trask went into my cell. Drugged me and when he WASN'T doing experiments on me. He simply used me for covert missions." Erik admits.

"Oh my god," Raven said shocked.

"Anyway. How did you escape? I think I was back in my cell when you were saved." Erik said.

"Jean….saved me. I ran off into the woods. Went to Canada. Then ran to Poland. I met someone. Her name's Magda. We...we have a son." Logan said. 

"No fucking way. You have a wife AND a kid." Erik said surprised.

"ME married? Nah. Just being a dad is enough for me." Logan said with a chuckle.

"Ah. Good for you. I'm happy for you." Erik said. Then he turns to his former friends. "Now then where was I? Ah yes. The traitors who left me to die." Erik said. 

"Erik.." Raven tried to say.

"Enough. Horsemen. Changes in plans. He is useless to us. We're leaving." Apocalypse said. Erik is disappointed that he doesn't get to his revenge but perhaps he shall later on.

"Erik you can't go with him!" Charles trying to stop him.

"And why should I listen to you. Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Erik asks. Then Apocalypse transports his followers away.

"What have we done," Raven said in horror.

"What are toutalking about? This is ERIK we're going about! He's an escaped prisoner! He killed the president!" Hank said. 

"No...we were wrong. He do it." Charles said softly.

"What?" Hank said shaking his head not believing them.

Charles struggles to hold back tears. 

"We left an innocent man to die." 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone read this? Please let me know!


	4. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalypse meets Charles Xavier. Erik saves the day and gives the god an alternative option. And later on Apocalypse and Erik have a heart to heart. And the voice inside of Erik's head tells him not to believe the mutant.

Moria MacTaggert finds herself waiting in the hallway when Apocalypse and the other horsemen returned. "So what happens now?" Warren asks.

"I shall need to find a new body and soon," Apocalypse said. 

Then Erik gets an idea. "I know the perfect host for you! But first...we have to go back to the hell you saved me from." Erik said.

"Very well then," Apocalypse said. 

As they arrived back Erik saw that there were multiple humans there. "Oh look at that. Back up." Erik said. Soon all the horseman used their abilities to kill the humans in front of them. Except strangely Erik did not. "Come on. This way." Erik said rubbing his knuckles.

Erik sees containment chambers for dead bodies for storage. "Alright, here he is," Erik said. 

"Who is this?" Apocalypse asks.

"This is a mutant who had the ability to absorb energy. With him, if you had enough power. You will NEVER need another host again." Erik said.

"And how do you know this?" Apocalypse asks. 

"Because I was the one who killed him," Erik said.

"How?" Storm asks.

"I drilled a coin into his head," Erik admits.

"Why would you wish to kill such a powerful mutant," Apocalypse said.

"Because he killed my mother and did unspeakable experiments on me," Erik said looking away.

"Mutants experimenting on other mutants," Psylocke said disgustedly.

"Anyway. You want a body. There it is." Erik said. Then he starts to laugh. "You know it's funny. Sebastion Shaw made my life hell. And I am giving his body away like this. As if he was not worth that much." Erik said. "Then again….he deserved no less in the end. Maybe in some strange way. You can redeem the body." Erik said with a shrug.

Apocalypse then senses more mutants here. "There are others. Locked in here. Forgotten by the world." 

"Ah yes. The others." Erik said. Soon Apocalypse freed the other mutants by using his powers. "Congratulations. It's your lucky day. Your free now. You're all free." Erik said.

"Erik what the hell is this?" Creed said.

"Yeah and what the hell are you wearing?" Maverick asks.

"This is Apocalypse. He is the one who saved us all from Trask and Stryker. They're dead and they can't hurt us anymore." Erik said.

Apocalypse then sees a jar filled with ashes. "There is someone in there." He said then his eyes turn white. "Arise my child." 

Erik's eyes widen with shock and see that the being in question is a man long thought dead. "Oh my God. DARWIN?!?" Erik said. 

"Erik?" Darwin said dazed and confused. 

"You're alive." Erik said.

"You know him?" Apocalypse asks.

"He was one of Shaw's victims. Someone I let die. That CHARLES let die." Erik said. He immediately noticed that Darwin's physical appearance has changed. His skin has turned albino and bald. 

"Huh. You remind me of my old boss." Psylocke said. 

  
  


Apocalypse and his horsemen return yet again with Shaw's corpse and a whole armanda Moria is very surprised. "You want Shaw's body as your host? Are you crazy?!" Moria said.

Apocalypse looks at her. "It was Erik's idea." He told her.

"Apocalypse needed a host." Erik shrugs. 

"When...when will the process take place?" Moria asks

"Come the morning. My horsemen need a good night's sleep." Apocalypse said.

Come nightfall everyone else fell asleep with the exception of Erik of course.

Erik stayed up and watched television. He has lost too much time and he fears if he closes his eyes. All the bad dreams will seem like reality.

"You didn't go to sleep like the others," Apocalypse said.

"I lost 20 years of my life. I lost it and I didn't even know it. And the worst part is….nobody noticed. And nobody cared." Erik said feeling another pain in his chest.

"I am truly sorry this happened to you," Apocalypse said.

"Thank you," Erik said softly.

"Earlier you said. That Shaw made your life hell. Will this be a problem when I use him as my new host?" Apocalypse asks.

"No. Because I know how he died. I drilled a coin through his head." Erik said. 

Apocalypse looks at Erik. "You are not the only one who has suffered at the hands of those in power." He said.

"Oh?" Erik asks. 

"When I was a boy. The former pharaoh of my home. Rama-Tut sent his General Ozymandias and an army to destroy the Sandstormers and massacred my clan. 

"Wait Sandstormers?" Erik asks.

"My people….Clan Akkaba abandoned me as an infant. Left to die in the desert.

They could not handle my appearance. I was rescued by Baal. He saw potential in me and raised me as his own." Apocalypse said.

"That's horrible.", Erik said with a frown.

"My father and I escaped the massacre to a nearby cave. He died as he succumbed to his wounds. Soon I sought revenge. Then I met someone Nephri. She was the sister of a warlord I knew. I cared for her. I thought she felt the same about me. But then she saw my face and ran away from me screaming. And then my powers awoke for the first time." Apocalypse said.

"I know how it feels to be rejected by someone you care about," Erik said.

"Yes, you do don't you? You once shared something with Xavier." He said.

"And now I know that he lied. All he ever does is lie." Erik said.

"I am sorry you have been through this strife," Apocalypse said.

"You can't honestly believe in what he is saying can you?" Shaw asks suddenly appearing before Erik.

_**/Yes I can. So far he has not proven that he is nothing like Charles./**_ Erik thinks

"As someone who lives in your head. Let me give you advice. If I am telling you that he is not be trusted. That means there is a small part of you that doesn't trust him either." Shaw said.

_**/I trust no one./**_ Erik thinks to him.

"You have doubts about me." Apocalypse said sensing his distrust. 

"I have been betrayed many times. Once I would question you. But if you are who you say you are. Then you can help me get revenge." Erik said.

"Revenge?" Apocalypse asks.

"Yes. Once I thought it was just humans who was awful. Now I realized it is everyone." Erik said.

"You have been taken for granted." Apocalypse said.

Erik closes his eyes briefly. _**/Sebastion had a good idea./** _Erik thinks then opens his eyes again. "Now my eyes have been opened. This world needs to burn. DESVERVES to burn. There is nothing worth saving." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? And is anyone reading this?


	5. Although the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Apocalypse continue with their talk. The next morning Erik realizes he is more damaged than he thought.

"May I ask you something Apocalypse?" Erik asks

##  [   
  
](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris)

"Yes?" Apocalypse said.

## 

"Is Apocalypse really your name or is there another you used to be called?" Erik asks.

## 

"En Sabah Nur," Apocalypse said.

## 

"Your obsession with telepathy. Why is that?" Erik asks.

## 

"My followers turned on me. Trapped me in my own pyramid. My previous horsemen gave their lives to save mine. Unlike you. I have no enemies to kill to avenge them." Apocalypse said.

## 

"Every day you live. Each moment you survive. You make their sacrifice MEAN something." Erik said reassuringly. 

## 

"You are amazingly wise," Apocalypse said. 

## 

"What can I say. I learn from my mistakes." Erik shrugs. 

## 

"We have been betrayed by people we foolishly trusted," Apocalypse said.

## 

"Now we know better," Erik said softly.

## 

Erik soon noticed that Apocalypse is...incredibly close to Erik. Erik tries to say something but Apocalypse simply leans in and kisses him softly. Erik is surprised but it isn't….unwelcomed. Soon Erik finds himself kissing back. When the mutants find themselves gasping for air when the kiss stopped. Erik finds himself looking in the older mutant's eyes. Apocalypse finds himself looking into Erik's eyes as well.

## 

Apocalypse then got up from the couch. He then offers Erik his hand. Erik hesitates. It's been...a VERY long time since someone...ANYONE has touched him. Not like some lab rat as the way Trask did. But out of lust, want desire. Like Charles used to. Like Apocalypse has done a few moments ago. Except of course that this is different. HE is different. 

## 

He then takes the older's mutant hand and Apocalypse leads him to his room. Erik was surprised that he thought...whatever is happening was going to be in his room. But then he remembers that Erik's room is not as close as Apocalypse is. 

## 

As they enter Apocalypse's personal chambers Erik noticed that it was as big and elegant as he imagined it would be. Then he turns around and sees that Apocalypse has been staring at him. Erik then takes the lead this time and kisses him. Erik feels satisfaction when he hears Apocalypse moans under his touch. 

Erik realizes he's naked when he starts kissing Apocalypse's neck _**/Being telekinetic has its perks./**_ he thinks.

## 

His hands are not as rough as Erik thought it would be. Quite the opposite really. Apocalypse is being incredibly gentle. Apocalypse then removes his own armor as well. Erik then feels the older's free hand softly caresses Erik's face while the other hand rubs his back gently. Erik was DEFINITELY not expecting this sort of tenderness from one claiming to be a god. But that doesn't mean he is going to complain about it. ...this is what he needs right now. What they BOTH need.

## 

"For a god, you certainly have many scars," Erik said using his hands to explore them all.

## 

"I could say the same about you," Apocalypse said looking at all the scars Erik has. "Look at you. Out of all my horsemen. I didn't have have to work hard with you. All that power already at your fingertips." Apocalypse said. 

## 

Erik SMILES at him. Strangely that was the same lie Charles used to help him move the satellite all those years ago. It was a good lie. A CONVINCING lie. Now he knows better. Now he knows the truth. 

## 

Erik tried to show him his powers by levitating the metal objects in the room. "Magnificent," Apocalypse said. Then he kisses Erik again. Afterward, he offers Erik his hand again. Once more Erik takes it and he gets lead to the bed. Apocalypse lowers Erik gently on it and kissed him again and again. Erik soon found himself drowning. 

## 

Next thing Erik knows Apocalypse is inside of him and Erik grunts at the size filling him up. The last time anyone was inside of him was Charles. He foolishly let Charles get close but now he knows better. 

## 

Apocalypse slowly caresses Erik's face again as if he was something fragile and that Erik might break if caution wasn't taken. **_/That's how I treated Charles./_** He thinks. But right now he is certainly in no position to complain about it. No matter his claims his moans of satisfaction would simply contradict him.

## 

Erik feels like he is close because he couldn't hold it in anymore. Apocalypse finds himself on the edge. Then he blacks out from pure ecstasy. Erik losses all track of time again because when he wakes up he sees that Apocalypse is gone. "Oh," Erik said. "Shit what time is it," Erik said with a yawn stretching. He can hear the shower turn off in the background.

## 

"Ah good, you're awake," Apocalypse said as he comes out of the bathroom. 

## 

"You didn't do the transfer yet?" Erik asks surprised as he doesn't see anything that would tell that he is using Shaw's body. 

## 

"It would not be fair to you since you are the one who brought me to him. I want you to be there during the transfer." Apocalypse said. "The water is still warm for you to take your shower as well," Apocalypse said. 

## 

"Oh thank you," Erik said. When the metal bender lets the warm water hits his face he closes his eyes and focuses on the way the water feels good.

## 

"Is this your plan? Fucking your problems away?" Shaw asks as he crosses his arms.

## 

"Last night was a one-time thing. It probably won't happen again." Erik said.

## 

"As long as he helps you destroy the enemies. It matters not." 

## 

"What the?" Erik said.

## 

"Who said that?!?" Shaw asks.

## 

"Me." 

## 

Soon Erik sees HIMSELF wearing his horseman armor but his eyes are black as well as the armor.

## 

"Oh god damn it another one!" Erik said rubbing his temples. 

## 

"Yes. I am War." War said.

## 

"And what are you supposed to represent?" Erik asks.

## 

"Every bad thought. You ever had. Even the darkness you tried to hide from Charles." War said.

## 

"Wait if you're his yang. Oh god, I'm the yin?!?" Shaw said. When Erik finished his shower and sighed with this revelation. 

## 

"Oh god kill me now!" Erik said.

##  [   
  
  
  
](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't PLAN on Apocalypse and Erik. But then I saw the fic "praise me" by @still_lycoris  
> So I say FUCK IT. Literally lol.


	6. The ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalypse gets his new body. A ninja reveals a bit of her past. And Moria gets a chance to prove herself worthy of being the queen of a god!

Soon the process ceremony begins. "I can't believe you brought hism Shaw's body," Moria whispered to Erik.

"And I can't believe Darwin's alive," Erik said with a shrug.

"How do you know that he can be trusted?" Moria asks.

"I don't. I follow him for now because he saved me from Trask. Because the X-men would not. Because Charles is a traitor and a liar." Erik said.

"You're angry," Moria said with a frown.

"Are you saying I shouldn't be," Erik asks.

"No. I don't blame you." Moria admits.

When the process is complete. Apocalypse arises with his new body and stands. "He is certainly taller," Apocalypse said. 

"Yes, and the best part is!" Erik said then walks up to him and punches him in the face. Apocalypse doesn't fall down quite the opposite really. 

"My god. So much power." Apocalypse said. 

"Yes and he wanted to make a bomb," Erik said. 

"Wouldn't that destroy the mutants that DIDN'T have abilities to counteract the radiation?" Psylocke asks.

"Another reason he had to die," Erik said.

"Another?" Moria asks.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know. He killed my mother." Erik said bluntly.

"Oh my god!" Moria said. 

"And he did...unspeakable experiments on me. Now I have a deathly fear of needles." Erik said darkly.

"And you let Apocalypse use his body?!?" Moria said.

"He's dead now Moria. Who cares. I'm sure you're bosses could appreciate that." Erik said.

"Actually I'm the director of the C.I.A now." Moria said.

"WHAT?!?" Erik said. "Get out of here! Really! That is fantastic!" Erik said.

"Thank you," Moria said amazed.

"Must mean that the whole department must be looking for you huh," Erik said.

"It is...a strong possibility." Mora admits.

"Are they going to problem?" Apocalypse asks.

"No.," Erik said honestly.

"Jesus Christ." Death said.

"Who?" Apocalypse asks.

"Don't worry everyone. He's B.C." Moria said.

"I don't understand," Apocalypse said.

"Ever heard of the Bible?" Erik asks. 

"The what?" Apocalypse asks. 

"This is going to be so much fun!" War said.

"Clearly older than Azazel," Shaw said.

_**/Guys. Shut up!/**_ Erik thinks.

  
  


After the ceremony. Apocalypse takes his previous body and carries it. "Now to prepare for the burning," Apocalypse said. 

"You...burn them?" Death asks.

"Of course. I give each of my hosts a decent warrior. Their sacrifice will never be forgotten. As long as I remain they will always live on in me." Apocalypse said.

"Oh," Psylocke said.

"That's nice," Erik said.

Apocalypse says a prayer for his previous host body in honor of the sacrifice. Then everyone gives the empty shell a moment of silence. Hours soon pass and Apocalypse decides to train with his new body. So Erik watches from the sidelines and lets everyone else fight Apocalypse.

"Why don't you fight?" Famine asks.

"Because I have done enough fighting to last a lifetime," Erik said. 

When the training begins Erik takes mental notes on the training exercise. Psylocke uses her energy blades against Apocalypse. Death tries to use his wings to slash Apocalypse. Famine even throws a lightning bolt at him. Erik smirk as Apocalypse simply absorbs the attacks with little to no effect. Then with a simple tap, they all fall back towards the wall. 

"Heh," Erik said with impressive at how Apocalypse has fine control over his new set of powers. 

"You were right Magnus. This body works like a dream." Apocalypse said.

"I told you," Erik said. 

"Moria why don't you train with Erik. I want all my horsemen to be at their top peak." Apocalypse said.

"You trust your horseman to fight your future queen?" Erik asks.

"She is not mine. I have yet to earn her heart." Apocalypse said.

"You…." Moria said flustered with the declaration.

Soon Erik simply shrugs and waits for Moria to finish with Apocalypse. Then Erik tries to punch her Erik but she catches it and flips him over. "Excellent," Apocalypse said with a smile.

_**/Oh god he is impressed./**_ Moria thinks to herself. Soon Erik gets up and Moria tries to fight back. Erik smirks and keeps blocking her. "What are you. Were you trained by ninjas?!?" Moria asks. Erik moves out the way when she tries to punch Moria again. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Erik said. 

"You seem faster in dodging," Shaw said.

_**/You're right. I do feel different ever since Apocalypse turned my hair white./** _Erik admits to the voice in my head.

"Perhaps Apocalypse has done more to you than just your physical appearance," Shaw suggests.

Erik ponders on the statement while blocking another attack by Moria. _ **/It would appear so. Or perhaps in this place. I am holding back./ Erik said.**_

"Why would you want to hold back for this human?" War asks.

Then Erik pauses and decided to take a break and allow Psylocke to train her next. "Erik may not have been trained by ninjas. But I assure you that I have." the ninja said. 

"Figures." Moria said as she gets into a fighting stance. 

"I was once a member of the hand and was given the title of Lady Mandarin." She admitd.

"The Hand?" Death asks. Erik watches Moria hold her own against Psylocke. The 2 ladies have each a unique set of skills. 

"I understand what you see in her." Erik said. 

"I would not choose just anyone to rule by my side." Apocalypse said with a smile.

Erik sees that Apocalypse has the smile that Erik hated so much. That of Shaw's. It's where his troubles started...that damn smile. 

Then he finally decided to respond to War's question. 

"Why would you want to hold back for a human"

_**/Because she is like me. She is a victim of Charles Xavier. And we need to stop him before he hurts anyone else. He is a monster! A wolf in sheep's clothing./** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moria deserved better than being a love interest. At least give her a promotion or a raise with what she suffered through on Cuba. I can't get over how Charles just let's her go back to her boss after they tried to kill her!


	7. The truth is found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Moria returns to her job she tries to find information on how Erik got involved with Stryker and Trask. When she finds out the truth she is horrified. And when she tells Erik this. Erik plans to show EVERYONE why Apocalypse made him the horseman WAR!

A few days later Moria confronts Apocalypse. "Moria," Apocalypse said.

"You said you planned on winning my heart," Moria said. 

"Of course. You are the reason why I am free. My life is yours. It is the best way to repay you properly." He said. 

"That is….the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Moria admits.

"None of the fathers of your children have pleased you?" Apocalypse asks.

"Charles is...Charles. He is a rather complex man. With a very complicated history with Erik er...War." Moria said.

"You can call me Erik. It doesn't matter." Erik said.

"Anyway, I do appreciate you do plan on courting me. However, do you ever plan on letting me LEAVE? I have a job to go to." Moria said.

"And you wish to go back to your job. Why?" Apocalypse asks.

"Because eventually, they might try to look for me. And then the government will want to find you." Moria said.

"Then we'll kill them all," Erik said with a shrug. 

"Erik…" Moria said with a frown. 

"I suppose you have a point. I do not wish for you to feel like a prisoner." Apocalypse said. Then transports her back to C.I.A headquarters.

"T...thank you," Moria said.

"Of course," Apocalypse said.

"And...how will I contact you?" Moria asks.

"I will simply wait until you leave your shift of course." Apocalypse then returns to his horsemen

Soon Moria sighs and walks into the building.

"Director Mactaggart!" An agent said.

"Um...Yes, Johnson?" Moria asks.

"Erik Lehnsherr has escaped!" Johnson said.

"Oh my god!" Moria said pretending to be shocked. 

"Yes, and he has already left several bodies," Johnson said. 

"My god. The whole world is going to look for him." Moria said. 

After a debriefing, Moria looked in a little to Erik's case. Or rather his sham of a trial more likely. "My god. They knew. Those bastards knew." She mutters flipping through the files. The government knew Erik was innocent and that they wanted an excuse to lock him up. And Trask saw an opportunity and took it. Moria shakes her fists with rage. Rage at the injustice Erik has suffered. Rage at Charles for his part in it. And rager at herself for her small apart. "God no wonder he went mad. Everyone failed him. The X-men failed him.

Soon Apocalypse transports himself to Moria's office causing the director to gasp. "Hello Moria," Apocalypse said.

"I need you to take me to Erik," Moria said. 

"As you wish," Apocalypse said.

When Erik sees Apocalypse and Moria return he is a bit surprised that she returned.

"You're back," Erik said.

Then Moria hands Erik the files she grabbed. "You were right. You claimed that you were innocent. And here is the proof to prove it." She said.

"And why should I believe you? Why would you do that?" Erik asks.

"Because I joined the C.I.A to help people. And it's about damn time I actually do that." She admits.

"How far does this go?" Erik asks as he flipped through the pages.

"They knew. Everyone knew. Even the god President." Moria said.

_ "What do you intend to do with this information?" Shaw asks. _

_ "I am rather curious about your intent," War admits. _

"Well shit," Erik mutters. "Look's like we have to destroy America," Erik said.

"WHAT?!?" Moria asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I misspoke. I meant the government. Destroy the U.S government." Erik said.

_ "Or at the very least someone who was actual power," Shaw said. _

"Or at the very least someone who has actual power. Well by human standards." Erik said 

"You want to destroy the government?" Moria asks.

"I am the horseman of Apocalypse. May as well prove my worth to the title WAR." Erik said.

"And you wish to do this?"Apocalypse asks.

Erik closes his eyes and REMEMBERS all the missions that he was forced to do. That Trask and Stryker MADE him do.

"I want to watch the world burn! You think this world is worth saving. That it is redeemable. What an incredible lie you were told." Erik said.

"Erik…." Moria said with a frown. 

"But to answer your question. YES. I want to destroy the government." Erik said.

"You want to kill the president." Moria said.

"He will be the first to die." Erik said.

"Look I admit that Regan is...not a good person." Moria starts off.

"If you want to save the world. Maybe YOU should be president." Erik said with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see Moria is being useful here. This is what happens when you pull a Peggy Carter. Peggy Carter: reducing a badass female agent to nothing more than a love interest to make the protagonist look straight.


	8. Prepare for battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik gathers his weapons and has a heart to heard with Moria while doing it!

Days later Erik uses Apocalypse's machines to forge himself weapons to help him fight. Moria comes up to Erik.

"Is this the part where you try to CONVINCE me to stop my plans?" Erik asks.

_"This could be a trap,"_ Shaw said.

_"Perhaps she has plans on her own,"_ War said.

"No….I don't blame you for what you want. If I was in your shoes. I would want to burn it all to ground too." Moria admits.

"Really? You're not going to shoot me when you decide you have a change of heart?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Are...you still mad for what happened in Cuba?" Moria asks.

Erik tries to answer her. He tries to REMEMBER. Remember what happened on Cuba.

"Erik please don't do it!" Charles pleads.

Erik ignored him of course. Erik holds Moria by her necklace causing her to choke as she drops her gun. After she tried to shoot him. After she tried to KILL him. 

"They are good men. Thousands of innocent men. THEY'RE JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS!" Charles said. 

Raven gasped and Azazel just facepalmed. Hank groans. The rest of the mutants were confused.

"The fuck did you just say to me? What did you just say to me!" Erik said shaking his fist causing the missiles to explode in the air. 

"You should not kill them, Erik!" Charles said not quite realizing what he had just said.

Erik was...absolutely heartbroken and Charles hasn't even sensed it yet. "You know what the worst part about all of this. Is that right now. Shaw is rolling around in hell laughing at this." Erik said.

"What are you talking about?" Charles asks.

"Raven was right. You really do want to be part of the world. You don't care about anyone else. You don't even care about me!" Erik said. "Once I thought we want the same thing. Now I know that we do not." Erik said walking away. 

"Erik Shaw may have been an exception but...I won't just allow people to die." Charles said.

"Not even for me?" Erik asks.

"No...not even for you." Chalres said.

Erik...Erik got MAD and punched Charles in the face. "Nice to know that how you truly feel.' Erik whispered then tells the teleporter to get away from this place." He is going to get you killed. He is going to get ALL of you killed!" Erik said. He gives them an offer. To be saved from Charles's bullshit. Only Mystique joins him. 

Charles gets up and sees Erik. "Erik!" Charles said with a groan.

"You want to save these humans so damn much. You want to be one of them. GET YOUR OWN DAMN HELP!"Erik said. Then turns to Azazel. "Get me away from here. Away from HIM!" Erik said. 

Charles tries to run to stop Erik from leaving. "NO!" Charles screamed. But Azazel teleports them all away. 

  
  


Back in the present Erik finally responds to her. "I should have killed Charles. I should have killed him when I had a chance." Erik admits.

"Are you going to kill him the next time you see him?" Moria asks.

"No. I want him BROKEN. I want his spirit to die. Let me assure you that the only screams he will hear….is MINE." Erik said.

"Erik...I read the file. I know what Trask did to you. What Stryker made you do." Moria said.

"Funny. Because these past 20 years have been a complete and total blur." Erik said.

"What?!" Moria said shocked.

"Yeah from the moment I saw Trask smirking at me everything went dark. So you are going to have to fill in the blanks. Because it's just….not there." Erik said softly.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. To all those mutants. And...for my part in it." Moria said.

"Did you testify at my trial?" Erik asks. "I'm serious. Did you because I don't remember." Erik said.

"No...but I should have done more. Should have actually done my job." Moria said.

"Guilt will not change anything. You are a human with connections. I could never be mad at you. You don't have any powers...and I mean no disrespect." Erik said.

"Then why do I feel guilty?" Moria asks.

"Because unlike the x-men. You have a soul." Erik said.

"Just because Charles made mistakes does not make him a monster." Moria said.

_"Oh dear. He still has her brainwashed_." Shaw said.

"You're still under his spell. Note to self. Save those kids." Erik said.

"What are you protecting them from?" Moria asks.

"From HIM," Erik said. Then Erik finished making his weapons. A sword and some daggers. 

"Do you know when the attack will happen?" Moria asks.

"No. Which is why I will practicing until then." Erik said.

"They're really….sharp," Moria said.

"Well, I want them to allow me to kill my enemies," Erik said.

Weeks soon passed. Four or possibly Six. Erik is not entirely sure. That is when Apocalypse made his announcement. 

"Attention my horsemen. Today is the day America falls." Apocalypse said.

"And next maybe Canada!" Erik said.

"Why Canada?" Death asks

"They had too good for far too long!" Erik said.

"Erik…" Darwin said.

"Yes, Darwin?" Erik asks. 

"What will we do if we run into the X-men?" Darwin asks.

"Depends. Do you wish to leave and join them so you can stop us?" Erik asks.

"No. I was left behind. I was the one X-man everyone forgot about." Darwin growls.

"They left me to die for 20 years. Trust me. You are not special." Erik said.

"Moria you're in charge of the younger ones," Apocalypse said.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were going to make me fight them." Moria said.

"Do you WANT to fight them?" Apocalypse asks. 

"No. I don't have Erik's rage." Moria said.

_"Is this the brotherhood of mutants?"_ Shaw asks.

_"I don't think so."_ War said.

"Today is the day that we declare WAR on the world!" Apocalypse said.

"This is not war." Erik said.

"What?" Death asks.

"This is NOT a war," Erik repeats himself.

"And how do know that?' Famine asks. 

Erik chuckles. "Because that would have to mean that both sides have an equal chance of winning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Shit is about to go down!


	9. WAR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of America begins today.

"If anyone asks you who you are. Say you're Sebastian Shaw." Erik said.

"What?" Apocalypse asks.

"Don't let anyone know who you truly are quite yet. Just use your current host's abilities. I don't want the X-men to assume it's you quite yet." Erik said.

"Perhaps you are right," Apocalypse said.

"Of course I am. Now then. Let's start the fall of America." Erik said.

Soon Apocalypse has the various mutants attack everywhere across the country so no one could war everyone else. Because they are going to attack all at the same time. Not even the X-men have time to prepare their troops in time. Erik KNOWS Charles has allowed the mutants under his care to grow weak and soft. 

Soon Erik closes his eyes and can feel the metal in the air and quite frankly all around him. Then Apocalypse destroyed certain monuments. Psylocke takes out the police and government agents that try to kill them. Pestilence and Death take to the skies and bring down any helicopter and jet that flies by with a bolt of lightning and metallic wings.

"Nothing has changed. The weak have taken over." Apocalypse said.

"Because the strong have allowed it," Erik said. Then he looks at the White house. "The President must be in there. I sense a hidden chamber." Erik said. Then he reaches his hand out and drags the metal bunker to him. "Hmmm look at that. Humans have not learned." Erik said rubbing his wrists. 

"So THIS is the president," Apocalypse said.

"Who...who are you?" Regan asks.

"My name is Sebastian Shaw," Apocalypse said. 

"Hello everyone. My name is Magneto. You all know that because you turned the other cheek when I was framed for a crime I did not commit." Erik said. Apocalypse reads the minds of all those present. Then he absorbs the bullets the men shoot him with. He grabs the president and brings him to Erik. 

"What...what do you want?" The President asks. 

Erik doesn't have to take as long to decide. He knows what he wants. He wants the world to burn. Then he glares at him.

"Take off your clothes," Erik said.

"What?" He asks.

"Did I stutter?" Erik asks.

After the president does as he says Erik gives him a pair of dirty boots. 

_"What are you doing?"_ Shaw asks confused with this task. 

"Lick my boots my clean!" Erik said. When the president hesitates with the task. "Did you suddenly go deaf?" Erik asks. "Lick the dirt off these boots with your tongue until they are absolutely spotless!" Erik said. 

As the president proceeds to lick the boots. Erik senses a jet land in the distance. "Hmmm, they arrived. I wonder when they would show up." Erik said.

Apocalypse then ordered his Sentinels to keep the X-men at bay. Soon fighting truly begins. "When we are done here. I want to save those kids. We need to save those kids." Erik said seeing how Charles brought them under his sways.

"Erik stop this!" Charles said.

"Hmpf. You actually decided to show up." Erik said.

Charles sees Shaw and is very startled however when he tries to read his mind. He finds himself blocked. "Apocalypse," Charles said.

"Give me a moment," Erik said. "Stand," Erik tells Regan. "I said STAND!" Erik tells him. Apocalypse then walks up to Erik. Erik simply nods and Apocalypse crushes his head. 

Charles is horrified. Apocalypse KILLED him and with ease. "Don't look so surprised. I plan on bringing this country to its knees. Then of course save the students. From YOU." Erik said. Charles' chest hurts from his words.

_"So you're not going to kill him?"_ War asks.

"No. That would be too easy. That would make him a martyr." Erik said.

"Who are you talking to?" Charles asks.

"You don't care," Erik said.

Soon Erik sees that the sentinels have fallen. "Erik!" Raven said.

"Ah yes. The blue turncoat. Tell me how have you been." Erik said rolling his eyes.

"I am so sorry that we left you," Raven said. "But...we can't let you do this! Even you have to admit that this is wrong." Raven said.

"What to Mystique. What happened to my second in command. Years ago you would have done anything to avoid returning to Charles. Yet here you are. Defending the very people who you once swore to fight." Erik said disappointed. 

"Erik. Things change. I changed. And if you just come home to us. We can help you!" Raven pleads with him then walks closer to him and holds his hands.

"You're right Raven. You HAVE changed. And I can respect your choice." Erik said with a sigh.

"You can?" Raven asks.

"You can?" Charles asks.

_"You can?"_ War asks.

_"You can?"_ Shaw asks.

"So Raven. If you wish to die for these humans. You want to help these humans." Erik starts off. Then Raven gasps as she is suddenly stabbed in the chest and by ERIK. Soon she falls to the ground and already bleeding out. "Then go right ahead." 

Charles wants to scream with rage but it quickly gasps at Erik's hand. 3 metal claws coming from Erik's fists. "My god." Charles managed to say. 

Soon 3 more claws come from Erik's other hand. "Now tell me X-men. Who's next? Who among you will be the next to die?" 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that twist did you?


	10. Down the rabbit hole we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles discoverers the hard way that Erik is truly more damaged than he thought.

_"Erik...you actually did it,"_ Shaw said.

_"Huh never knew you had it in you,"_ War said.

Raven holds her wound as she tried to stop the bleeding from Erik's earlier attack. Charles tries to find a way to scream but finds himself staring at Erik's claws. 

_"Showing your claws to them NOW. Risky move."_ War said. 

"I know. But Raven shall be used as an example." Erik said.

"Who the hell are you talking to?!" Death asks. 

"It doesn't matter," Erik said. 

"So is THIS why you didn't use your powers during the training sessions?" Famine asks. 

"Yes. It is easier to deal with simple hand to hand combat." Erik said.

_"Which X-men do you think will try to kill you next. Personally, I think Alex,"_ Shaw said.

_"My money is on Banshee,"_ War said.

Erik then looks at the other X-men. Then he looks at the face of Hank Mccoy. He's growling and his teeth are showing. "You're both wrong. It's going to be Hank." Erik said so casually. Then Hank CHARGES at Erik but Erik simply slashes Hank with his claws and he falls to the ground as well.

"Bastard," Raven managed to say. 

"You're still ALIVE. Damn. Logan is better at this than I am." Erik admits. 

_"He really is the best at what he does,"_ Shaw said.

"And what he does isn't very nice," Erik said.

"Erik...who are you talking to?" Charles asked.

_"Can he not see us?"_ Shaw asks.

_"No.,"_ War said.

"How?" Erik asks. 

_"I refuse to let him hurt us. I refuse to let him hurt YOU."_ War said.

_"Hey! That's my job."_ Shaw said.

"Stand down. War you're in charge. Shaw, you're with me. If he tries anything...KILL HIM." Erik said.

_"You're letting him in. Are you crazy! He can NOT be trusted."_ Shaw said.

"Shaw? Did you just say, Shaw? Erik's he's dead." Charles said. Then gasps when he takes a glance at Erik's mind. "Oh, Erik." He whispers. Soon Charles finds himself in Erik's mindscape. 

_"You should not be here. He should not have let you in."_ Shaw crossing his arms.

"You're not him. You're not Shaw." Charles said shaking his head.

_"No, but unlike you. I was the only one who was there for him when Trask had him. When Striker USED him."_ Shaw said.

"I know...and I regret it." Charles said with a frown.

_"Tell that to Erik. Tell that to DARWIN."_ Shaw said.

"But Darwin's dead." Charles said.

_"Oh right. You don't know."_ Shaw said then leads Charles onto further in Erik's mindscape. Charles noticed that the area they are in looks EXACTLY like the camps.

"He...still thinks of this place." Charles said with a frown.

"He never left." Shaw said then points him to the boy. The same boy in Erik's nightmares. "Max where is Erik," Shaw said.

_"He's over here."_ Max said.

_"He should not have let you in here."_ Shaw repeats. 

"So you keep saying." Charles said.

_"He should have killed you that day."_ Shaw said.

"What?" Charles asks.

_"He should have killed you on Cuba,"_ Shaw said with a glare.

"You represent his rage." Charles said with a sigh.

_"I represent the part of Erik that will NEVER let you hurt him again,"_ Shaw said.

Soon Charles enters the camps and finds that it's empty and only MAX is there. They enter a building and Charles finds it strange that the inside of it is a movie theater. Charles finds Erik sitting down WAITING for him.

"Took you long enough. You're just in time for the show." Erik said. Charles takes a seat next him. 

"Is this the part where you show me awful images to make me scream?" Charles asks.

Soon the film starts and Charles sees that Shaw is sitting next to him while Max sits next to Erik. 

  
  


"I assure you that the only screams you shall here...is my own." Erik said.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun to write. Anyway who is reading this? And I wonder if anyone has any questions? Oh, and p.s Erik's real name is Max Eisenhardt. Don't believe me read a comic book!


	11. Weapon: Omega the movie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's flashback of his time with Stryker and Trask. And Erik forces Charles to watch it all!/

Erik looks up from his cell and a man he has never seen before stares at him. 

"My name is Bolivar Trask. Congratulations are in order. You have been chosen to participate in my experiments." He said.

Soon Erik finds himself in a chamber. "Well well. Sebastian Shaw certainly knew how to handle you. Let's see if you can handle one more experiment." Trask said.

Erik tries to protest. Tries to say ANYTHING but is unable to. 

"You have the power to control metal. Let's see just how truly precious your relationship is." Stryker said.

"You shall be my prototype. My weapon Omega. If you survive this what wonderful things we can accomplish." Trask said.

"And if you don't. Well...no will miss you. No one will have noticed that you died. And absolutely no one will care." Stryker said with a chuckle.

As soon as the process begins. Erik can FEEL it happening to him. The metal being forcibly injected into him. If Erik could scream he would do it even the heavens would hear. 

**/Charles…..help me!/** Erik thinks out loud. **/** **Charles. For the love of God. HELP ME!** / Erik said. 

He doesn't dare give his captors his tears. 

Erik just closes his eyes and block out the metal now residing in his body. It was a painful awareness that is so different than his usual perception. He could FEEL the metal inside of him. He could trace every bone with his powers. All raw heat and PAIN. So much pain. He can feel metal. He can feel it EVERYWHERE. But it is so much different when you can SENSE it INSIDE of you.

_ "He's not coming."  _

Erik weakly turns his head to find the source of the voice.

_"He's not coming,"_ Shaw said.

**/Charles...help me/** Erik said weakly.

_"He won't come here. None of them will come here."_ Shaw said with a sigh.

Soon Erik starts to blackout from the pain.

When he wakes up he is watched by more scientists. He doesn't know how much time has passed. 

" _You're going to die here,"_ Shaw said.

"Shaw." Erik whispers but the humans don't notice.

_"You are going to die here. Sad really. You escaped one lab only to find yourself back where you started."_ Shaw said shaking his head.

**/Charles...help me!/** Erik said calling out for help.

_"He won't come. He is never going to come."_ Shaw tells him again.

**/They...they are blocking his powers somehow. Making it unable to find me./** Erik said still clinging to hope.

Soon Erik is introduced to his new TEAMMATES.

"Red Phantom. Meet Weapon X and Sabertooth." Stryker said.

"What kind of name is Red Phantom?" Creed asks. 

Erik tries to protest but he finds himself unable to.

"He doesn't talk much. He's the prototype before you guys." Stryker said.

Erik, Creed, and X are training now. X uses his metal claws coming from his wrist to take out the first wave of robots. Creed takes out another robot. Erik TRIED to use his powers to dismantle the robot. But his bones begin to vibrate. "Damn it," Erik mutters.

"Come on Red!" Creed said slashing another robot with his metal claws. 

_"He's going to make you kill people. If you're lucky. He might make you kill your former teammates!"_ Shaw said.

Soon Erik charges at a robot and slashes the remaining robots with his metal claws.

Erik is in a helicopter and sees Stryker giving X and Creed orders. "You're target is the village. Leave no survivors. Make it disappear." Stryker said.

_"Wow. He's going to make you kill people. Who could have foreseen this!"_ Shaw said sarcastically. 

The helicopter lands on the ground. X and Creed start to get to work right away. Erik walks out slowly. "He's not coming. He will never come." Erik said with a frown as the sounds of the villager's scream are blocked out. 

_"What makes you say that?"_ Shaw asks.

"He would have stopped me from doing this," Erik said. Then Erik sees a group of children hiding in the bushes. "Hmmm forgot some," Erik said. Then he pops his claws out. The children look at Erik with eyes full of fear. But Erik….slashes them all quickly. They didn't have any time to scream or react. Their bodies just fall dead on the ground. Soon the village is burned down to the ground.

"Nice work you did on the kids," Creed said.

"Hmpf," Erik said closing his eyes. **/He's not coming. He is never going to come./**

And then finally the film ends. Shaw turns to Charles. Tears begin to fall off the telepath's face. He watched everything. He FELT all of it. 

"You are the world's greatest telepath. You have CEREBRO." Erik starts off clutching his armrests. "And you couldn't hear our screams. MY screams!" Erik said with a growl.

"I didn't know…" Charles said.

"You didn't know. And worse you didn't care." Erik said.

"I tried finding you. But I thought that you were blocking me." Charles said.

"You didn't try hard enough. You didn't fight hard enough. You didn't fight hard enough for me! You didn't love me enough. Then again...you don't love anyone. I know the truth. You are INCAPABLE of it. I realize that now." Erik said. 

"Erik...I did...DO love you." Charles said.

"Yet you didn't search. You didn't notice that I was gone!" Erik said.

"I know…" Charles said.

"Tell me something Charles. Would we REALLY be having this conversation if RAVEN was in my situation? Would you have truly given a damn!" Erik said. 

Charles honestly has no words for his question. "I…" Charles hesitation on Erik's question gives Erik all that he needs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie. Tears fell from my face as I writing this chapter. Anyone else got any questions?


	12. Darkness unleashed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Erik is away. War gets to play.

In the real world. The young mutant is known as Scott Summers also known as Cyclops sees both of his teachers lying on the ground BLEEDING. Charles is crying and deep within the metal bender's mind. 

"Quicksilver get Mystique and Beast out of there. Everyone else finds a way to shut them down!" Scott said blasting at Erik. Giving the speedster time to grab both mutants carefully and away from Erik. 

However unfortunately for the young mutant, Erik is not home right now. He is not in charge right now. WAR is. And he does NOT like to hold back. _"For 20 years. We were locked away. For 20 years we were used by humans. They knew we were innocent and nobody cared!"_ War said. Then he used his newly enhanced powers to form a shield by the very magnetic fields itself. _"Did he not tell you what we can do boy. Did he not INFORM you of our power."_ War said with a chuckle.

"Erik?" Death asks noticing the change within him. The horseman's armor along with his eyes suddenly turned BLACK. His voice is colder. DARKER. Way too dark to be human. 

_"No. Not Erik."_ War said.

"Magneto?" Pestilence asks now a little concerned. 

"I can't believe you stabbed her." Famine said. Mystique was her hero. Her IDOL that she wanted to be. She finally gets to meet the mutant hero and her teammate just STABBED her as if it was nothing. 

_"This woman is not your idol. This woman you proclaim to worship is a fraud. She left behind all those mutants. Left us behind. She is the greatest fraud of all. A god damn hypocritic is who she is!"_ War said.

"Who are you then?" Pestilence said. 

Soon Wanda Maximoff and Jean Grey use their combined abilities to combat Apocalypse. However, they did not know Apocalypse's newfound abilities. So every hit they gave him just made him stronger. Soon his armor is turned to ash. But Apocalypse is unaffected by it instead he simply smiles. "Magnificent!" Apocalypse said.

Quicksilver then zooms in and attempts to punch Erik. However, he did not expect the mutant to blast Peter and causes him to fall back into Cyclops. _"Foolish mutants. Long ago you all have been brainwashed by the mutants who betrayed us. We shall save you from them. We shall have you see the light. We know we are not heroes. But at least we know we are better than THEM."_ War said then he turns to Apocalypse. War said. _"Apocalypse!"_ He said calling out to the older mutant. _"Are we done here?"_ War asks. 

"It seems that Xavier has impressive mutants under his control," Apocalypse said. 

_"We must free them from this monster. They are not safe from him!"_ War said.

"Erik. I know you are hurting. You have been through a horrible ordeal. But I am sorry!" Raven said.

_"You're a liar,"_ War said. _"We don't have to listen to you!"_ War said.

"Who are? Who are you?" Raven asks holding her wound in place as her mutant abilities allow her to heal herself.

_"Accelerated healing,"_ War mutters.

"Erik?" Raven said trying to get an answer. 

_"You want to know who I am Raven Darkholme? I am WAR!"_ War said.

"War I have received word that the others have completed their tasks," Apocalypse said trying to get his attention. Apocalypse then has his horsemen return to him. "We have achieved to burn down Washington. We are leaving.

_"Very well."_ , War said. _"One day we WILL save the students from your clutches. We'll come back from them. ALL of them."_ War said with a glare.

Meanwhile inside of Erik's head. War sends Shaw a message. _"They're leaving."_ , Shaw said.

"Hmmm," Erik said.

"You achieved all you have wanted. Are you finished?" Charles asks.

"Finish?" Erik chuckled. 

Soon Charles shakes his head as he returns to reality. "Erik...I'm sorry." He said.

Then Erik looks at Charles. "Hmmm I think I just might believe you," Erik said. Soon Apocalypse teleports his horsemen away. 

"Um. Professor? Who the hell was that?" Cyclops asks.

"And how was he able to take us down so easily?" Peter said shaking his head. 

Charles didn't know how properly answer so the truth will just have to do for now."A mutant who I failed. The man who has been hurt many times. Too many. By mutants, humans, and myself."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think this victory over the x-men would be the end. But you're wrong. Erik is JUST getting started! Stick around true believers!


	13. Just getting started!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Washington burning the humans react to the attack. Erik continues on with his rampage and Moria makes moves on her own.

Moria sits in the base wondering what the hell she is going to do. She KNOWS she can't stop them. She is sure as hell isn't going to JOIN them. But...maybe she can help them. Or rather help Erik. Because of what the humans did to him. To all those mutants was just monstrous and the whole world needs to know. Soon Apocalypse and the four horsemen return. 

"Moria. You're still here." Erik said surprised.

"I don't know where here IS." She admits.

"So what's the next move?" Death asks.

"Trask has other labs. I want to go to them and free EVERYONE. I don't want to give Charles a chance to corrupt them in his cult." Erik said.

"Erik...I know you're hurting. You are ANGRY. But Charles is not a MONSTER." Moria said.

"Unfortunately you don't know him as I do. I know how he thinks. He manipulates everyone." Erik said with a sigh.

"Anyway, how do we even FIND these labs?" Pestilence asks.

"Apocalypse can you order the sentinels 

to track down the other labs by communicating with their fellow Sentinels?" Erik asks.

Apocalypse's eyes turn white and manipulate the other sentinels. "Yes." 

"Can you have them turn on the humans?" Death asks.

"Unfortunately I have to be in their presence," Apocalypse said.

"Wait...before you free those mutants. Can you drop me off at the C.I.A Base? I will have to do a press release with the fall of the country." Moria said.

"Will you tell the world it was me?" Erik asks.

"I will tell them...EVERYTHING." Moria said.

Weeks soon pass and Moria makes multiple copies and sends them to every newspaper she can find. 

"Director Mactaggart? Any comments on Erik Lehnsherr being responsible for the attacks?" 

"We can confirm that Erik Lehnsherr IS responsible. And quite frankly. I don't blame him." Moria said.

Soon the gasps of many humans can be heard throughout the crowd. 

"Um...care to repeat that?" 

"Did I stutter?" Moria asks with a glare. "Erik Lehnsherr was locked away in a cell for 20 years for a crime he didn't commit. And unknown to ANYONE a human scientist named Bolivar Trask kidnapped him and did inhumane experiments. And then Col Stryker used him as a weapon. And the United States government KNEW this man was innocent but because he was different. Because he was a mutant. They just used that as an excuse to lock him up. And then he got mad." She said. Soon she SHOWS the pictures of Erik's file to everyone in the audience.

Meanwhile back in the mansion. The X-men return from a failed mission. Charles heads to his office immediately. Raven and Hank are taken to the medical bay. Hours pass and after a few drinks of scotch, Raven goes to see Charles. 

"I have never seen Erik so angry," Raven said softly.

"We did this. We failed him. I failed him." Charles said. 

"How...bad IS this. How badly did we fucked up?" Raven asks nervously. Soon Charles presses his fingers towards his Temple and SHOWS her. Erik's time in his cell, Trask and Stryker, the claws ALL of it. Raven then begins to break down in tears. "Oh god." She said in horror. Soon Raven starts to drink his scotch as well. "He hates us...and we deserve it," Raven said. 

After the bottle is gone. The original X-men along with Logan come together for a meeting. 

"What are we going to do about Erik?" Alex asks.

"What CAN we do? He HATES us." Raven said.

"We find him and try to bring them home," Charles said rubbing his temples. 

"Them?" Hank asks.

"When I read Erik's mind...I found out that he's alive. Darwin is alive." Charles said.

"How...how is that possible?" Alex asks shocked.

"When Shaw blew him up he turned him into dust. He must have survived because of his powers and Trask found all him and he was THERE in his lab. Trapped for 20 years." Charles said.

"Stryker was the son of a bitch who made us...do things." Logan said taking a swig of his flask. "Never did knew why Red Phantom was his codename," Logan said.

After Moria's revelation about Erik, the world had MIXED reactions.

"Mutants are people too!"

"Justice for the people. Death to Magneto!"

"He needs to burn in hell!"

"He wants to burn the world and he deserves to!"

Erik chuckles at the whole thing. "Well well. Who knew I could bring such controversy just by existing." 

"I knew there would be a reaction but not THIS bad," Moria said.

"It's a shit show," Darwin said.

"So are you up for this?" Erik said getting to the task at hand. 

"I need to DO something," Darwin said.

"He's ready Apocalypse!" Erik said.

"Excellent," Apocalypse said. 

Soon he brings his horsemen and Darwin with him to one of Trask's labs. The sentinels keep close because their new purpose is to guard the mutants and kill all the humans. 

Erik opens the doors with his powers although he does groan every time he does. "Damn it." He mutters.

"I will take it from here." Apocalypse soon turns his eyes white and levitate all men's weapons. 

"Remove the pin from their grenades," Erik said darkly. 

Apocalypse does just that and absorbs the explosion to protect his charges. Darwin then goes first and finds that they are not alone. Soon Darwin is set on fire by a mutant with insect wings, then Death is hit by a spinning man. Apocalypse senses a teleporter and grabs him when he is about to stab him.

"Oh my god. Azazel, Janos." Erik said in shock. Then he sees the mutant wearing a mask and RECOGNISES those wings. "Angel?" 

"Angel?" Darwin is surprised. 

"...Erik?" Angel said.

Soon Darwin removes her mask and sees her face. She looks tired and malnourished. "What did he do to you?" He whispers.

"No...you're dead," Angel said. 

"I'm not. I'm alive and you're going to be okay." Darwin said.

Erik then walks in further into the base. He uses his claws to open all the cages of the trapped mutants. Soon a robot comes in and fires at Erik and it hits him in the shoulder. But strangely he didn't feel it. "Huh. Odd." Erik said.

_"Do you suppose that your body has maxed out on pain because of your claws so now everything else makes you feel numb now?"_ Shaw asks.

"That is...a possibility," Erik said with a shrug. Then he slashes it with his.

claws. When the robot is cut into pieces Erik takes a good look at it.

"That doesn't look like a Sentinel," Shaw said.

"I know this model it's…." Erik tried to remember. "Shiva I think." 

"What's a Shiva?" Darwin said walking up to Erik. 

"Hmmm, mostly he was used when Logan would step of line and beat him until submission. Like a misbehaving puppy." Erik said.

"My god. That's awful!" Darwin said.

"He has a healing factor. He's fine." Erik said rolling his eyes. 

Soon Erik gets everyone out then when he sees nothing of true value to him. Apocalypse used his powers to destroy the place of evil. "We need to get them to a healer," Erik said.

"Oh, no need. My blood allows any mutant to be healed." Apocalypse mentioned.

"Then you need to cut yourself very slowly because of your powers," Erik said.

"I'll find a way to make this work," Apocalypse said.

On the other side of the world. The U.n wanted to send a response to Magneto's attack on the white house. Various humans had mixed feelings about the whole affair.

"We need to send a message!"

"We need to send an apology!"

"We need to set an example!"

Soon a man stands up and speaks. "My name is Jim Jaspers. While Magneto is no doubt enraged at the treatment done to him. He still is a criminal and unfortunately, the Americans made this mess which means we must clean this up. 

Soon a representative from America decided to speak up as well. "My name is Valerie Cooper and yes America made a mistake. However, since Magneto was turned into a soldier that makes him OUR property. And thus we shall have him stopped before he burns the world.

And so a plot was made that day by humans who really should know better by now to either kill or capture Magneto. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone reading this? Is anyone enjoying this?


	14. The human response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans make their move against the mutant liberation front. And the aftermath makes Erik rethink things.

As time went by. Magneto's so-called 'mutant liberation front' continues to grow. Within each government lab, they hit more mutants are freed. The weaker ones are sent to Xavier's school so they can't be used against them. The stronger and more useful ones are given a chance to take revenge on the humans that imprisoned them. Of course, the humans sent out a response to Erik's rage. A rather VIOLENT response. They sent out their human soldiers with plastic guns. Plastic sentinels. Magneto with the help of his army crushed them all. 

"Say, boss. I enjoy killing as much as the next mutant. But is there...you know an endgame?" Creed asks.

"Of course. These humans still have yet to truly comprehend the full gravity of the situation. They will PAY for what they did to us. To all our kind." Erik said.

"And Logan?" Creed asks.

"We will rescue him from behind enemy lines and save him from the X-men," Erik said.

"If you hate them so much why are you sending mutants to them?" Creed asks.

"Because I want them to know what the consequences of their actions are," Erik said.

Soon Moria then arrives and Creed is ordered to leave. "They are mad at you." She said.

"The humans?" Erik asks.

"They are going to want to kill you or arrest you." She tells him. "They consider you their property," Moria admits. 

"I am a german. They have no claim on me." Erik said.

_"hmmm looks like you must show them the error of their ways,"_ War said.

"I had 20 years of my life STOLEN from me. I will not enter a cage again." Erik tells her.

"I know and I fear you may do something drastic," Moria admits.

"And yet you have done nothing to stop me." Erik points out.

"I'm the reason Apocalypse is free. I would still be charged as a conspirator regardless if try to stop you." She points out.

"When the human's attack. We WILL be ready and VERY prepared." Erik said.

Meanwhile back in America. Agent Nick Fury of s.h.i.e.l.d gets approval for his secret superhuman program called Project: avengers initiative.

"Fury are you sure about this?" Cooper said.

"If Magneto is really on the warpath then we're going to need heroes to combat the mutant threat." Fury said. Soon Fury leads her to the room to the people who volunteered for the mission.

"Scott Lang and his wife Janet," Furry said.

"Pleasure," Cooper said.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances," Janet said.

"The bear." Fury said.

"And your real name?" Cooper said. 

'Just the bear." She said.

"Bill Foster and Adam Brasher," Furry said

"I'm only here because I don't want the world to blow up," Brasher said.

"As soon as Magneto is locked up. You can all go back to your families." Fury said. 

"So what can this team do?" Cooper asks.

"I talk to ants," Hank said.

"I shrink," Janet said.

"I grow tall," Bill said.

"Fly and lift stuff," Adam said.

"I turn into a bear," Bear said.

"And you think you can take on the brotherhood?" Cooper asks.

"Trust me. They are more than they meet the eye." Fury said.

Weeks go by and Erik's team hits another lab. Only this time….it seems empty.

"I do not sense any mutants," Apocalypse said.

"Yeah, this place is deserted." Darwin. 

Creed then sniffs the air. "I smell...ants." He said then watches as more and more summon around the group. 

"It's a trap," Erik said.

Soon Creed swats away what he assumes to be a fly but rather a tiny flying woman. 

"Ouch!" Janet said. 

"Who said that?" Creed asks being the only one who heard her.

Soon Janet and Hank grow back to human size. "Surrender Magnus," Hank said.

"No," Erik said. "I would rather die than go back." He said with a glare. 

Soon Adam catches up to them and he is joined by Bill and the bear. "Erik Lehnsherr. What has been done to you is horrible. However, that doesn't excuse you from what you have done." Adam said.

"Alright. Fine. Guess you're THAT person." Erik said not really caring about this.

"And what are your powers?" Erik asks assuming they have abilities of some kind. "You do not dress as soldiers so I assume you have abilities of some kind." 

"They're not mutants," Apocalypse said.

"Humans experimenting on humans. Tale as old as time." Erik said.

"The name's Ant-Man," Hank said.

"Little on the nose," Erik mutters.

"Wasp," Janet said.

"Blue Marvel," Adam said.

"Goliath," Bill said.

"You don't look large," Darwin said. But Bill just smirks and begins to grow a little taller. 

"Oh you're one of those people," Erik said.

"Says the guy who calls himself Magneto," Bill said.

"Guess codename Red Phantom didn't make it to the official report. No matter." Erik said.

We have no quarrel with you." Apocalypse said. "Begone and you will live." 

Soon the bear transforms into her bear form and just growls at them. "So...I guess I'll take on furball." Creed said. 

"I sense great power from this Blue Marvel. I think I will fight him." Apocalypse said. Blue Marvel then punches Apocalypse in the face but the mutant just smirks at him. "Ooh, I like you." Then he hits Adam hard causing him to crash into a wall.

"Guess I got the big one," Erik said looking at the giant. "Goliath huh. Guess Giant man would mean you were friends with Ant-man." Erik jokes. 

"Don't make jokes!" Bill said. 

Erik just shrugs at him and throws metal at him. Wasp tries to sting Darwin but his powers turn his body to a material that is ineffective against her attacks. Creed and Bear go at it like wild animals and Creed LOVES it. 

"You know babe. You remind me of my friend Logan. Not as pretty as you but just as feral. Well….almost feral." Creed taunts her. 

_"This...this is ridiculous. Why are you entertaining them?"_ War asks.

"Because they believe in the law or something like that.' Erik said.

" Who are you talking to?" Bill asks.

"It doesn't matter," Erik said then knocks out Goliath by aiming for his legs, and then he falls backward. Creed sees this and leaps out the way causing the giant to fall only on the bear.

Then Darwin flicks his fingers and knock out both Ant-Man and the Wasp. "Should we check on...Shaw?" Darwin asks. 

Erik then ponders on it. "Not yet. Apocalypse probably never fought against someone as strong as Mr.Marvel. Let him have his fun." Erik then turns to Goliath. "The Americans sent you…. didn't they," Erik said. 

"You are a criminal and will be brought to justice," Bill said. "You must pay for what you have done to the country."

"I was forced to KILL for your country!" Erik said rather angry at the hypocrisy. "And I don't remember doing any of it. Everyone knew and thus they had to pay." 

  
  


Meanwhile, Marvel Man and Apocalypse are battling it out. Blue Marvel punches as hard as he can but Apocalypse with his newfound body just punches back. Soon his opponent is knocked unconscious. 

"Hmmm didn't last as long as I hoped," Apocalypse admits with a frown. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get another chance to fight him now he knows not to hold back next time." Erik said.

"Come on. Let's go home. It's clear we wasted our time." Erik said closing his eyes. Soon Apocalypse uses his abilities to take the others home. 

It takes HOURS for Blue Marvel to wake up. "Ugh, what happened," Adam asks.

"Isn't obvious?" Bear said. "We lost."

When the mutants return to base Erik was strangely quiet. Which of course causes the other mutants to be worried. 

"What troubles you my horseman?" Apocalypse asks.

"The team we fought was strong yet very weak." Erik said.

"That's because they didn't have someone with our experience." Creed said. 

"If the humans are capable of forming a super team like the ones we just fought. Then we have another obstacle at our hands." Erik said. 

"What are you going to do about?" Darwin asks. 

Erik ponders on this. "If we can't handle them all. If we can't get them to submit or stand down. We just might have to kill them." Erik said..

"Better to get rid of them now before they become a problem." Apocalypse said. 

"We're going to need to train. All of us. X-men. The human team. And god knows who else." Erik said.

"So...you're reforming the brotherhood?" Creed asks.

Erik sighs. "Damn it. I think I might have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The avenger line up I put in this story. I did NOT make them up. If you watch Ant-man and the wasp movie. They existed during the 80s. Not sure about Bill Foster but meh who cares. Blue Marvel in comics is kinda old but he's superman so who cares. The bear is a demolition expert who is friends with Howard Stark who can turn into a bear. Comics are fun.


	15. No more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mutant liberation front heads to Russia. And surprisingly enough Erik and Creed see a ghost from the past. Unfortunately for Erik...he doesn't remember him.

After the disastrous mission. Nick Fury just sighs. "You have powers beyond mortal men. How do you lose?!" He asks.

"Well the blue guy was stronger than he appeared and I was holding back because I want to bring them alive," Adam said.

"Speak for yourself. The claw guy was toying with me." Bear said.

"The Albano guy was immune to my stingers somehow," Janet said.

"They didn't know you were coming and you got your asses handed to you. Now they know you're after them." Fury said frustrated.

"Magneto kept referring to himself as Red Phantom and something felt...OFF." Bill said.

"He's crazy," Hank said.

"He spent 20 years as a weapon and now he wants revenge," Adam said.

"And he is going to burn down the world if we don't stop him." Fury said.

"What do you plan on doing once he's captured. Prison? Back to service?" Bill asks. 

"Kill him?" Bear asks.

"Not my problem. And he shouldn't be yours either." Fury said. "I think he's too dangerous to live but he's too useful to kill." Fury admits.

Blue Marvel felt...uncomfortable with his words. "Yes, Magneto is a criminal...but is because he was turned into one. By the government. And now they want him back to cover their asses." 

"Your words not mine." Fury said then he introduced the team to someone. "Everyone meet John Steele."

"And what's his deal?" Bill asks.

"He was the reason why Captain America existed." Fury said. "Only...better."

  
  


Erik then has Apocalypse train the new members immediately. "Why am I involved in this?" Caliban asks.

"Because humans took away your business. Don't you want any payback?" Psylocke asks. 

"Although the new mussels are quite nice. The only reason Caliban's operation was shut down was that you went nuts!" He said.

"What do you have left to lose?" Erik shrugs. 

"My health!" He retorts. 

Erik then checks in on Angel, Azazel, and Tempus. 

"Erik," Angel said.

"How are you feeling?" Erik asks.

_"Angry and betrayed most likely,"_ Shaw said.

**/So wait you only show up if War doesn't?"** Erik asks.

_"I don't trust him,"_ Shaw said.

**/I AM him./** Erik retorts. 

"I'm feeling better actually." Angel said.

"Well you rest. I'm heading to another lab." Erik tells her with a smile.

After making sure that the next place to hit was an ACTUAL lab. The team heads to Russia. Erik takes once more Creed, Darwin, Apocalypse, and brings Death, Caliban, and Famine along. 

"Are you sure you're up for this Caliban?" Darwin asks. 

"I don't have much of a choice now," Caliban said. Then he senses several mutants below them. "This way." He tells them. 

Apocalypse uses his powers to open the door and after Death uses his wings to take out the guards. Caliban sees the mutants in a room.

"Who are you?" 

"It's Magneto!"

"We have come to save you, my children," Apocalypse said.

The mutants look on in fear. Fear of THEM Fears of ERIK. 

"We don't want to come with you."

"You're evil!"

Erik then sees that the mutants don't look injured or wearing collars. "Is...are they training you?" Erik asks. 

"They say with being the hero of the people."

"That our gifts will be of good use."

  
  
  


Erik then has a flashback to what Stryker kept telling him after every mission.

**< Your powers will finally be of use. You're going to be a hero of the human race>** Stryker tells him in German.

Erik of course says nothing. Part of him wants to scream and vent out in rage. Another part wants to die. 

**_"Snap out of Erik. Charles is not going to save you. YOU have to do it!"_ **Shaw said.

Erik remains silent. It's like he is not in control of himself. Almost as if he is on autopilot. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Soon Caliban senses more mutants coming to them. "Um, Erik?" He said trying to get his attention. 

Soon Erik snaps back to the present. "What are the names of Russia's super team," Erik asks. When the young mutants don't answer him. Erik asks him again. "I want their names. And I want them now!"

"Darkstar, Vanguard, Ursa Major, Sputnik, and Vostok." 

Erik then clenches his fists. "It's like with weapon X. The x-men. The human team. They are all the same!" Erik said with a growl. Then he turns his attention to the mutants. "Everyone goes free. No more of this. No more!" Erik said.

"Erik?" Death asks concerned.

"No more government-sponsored teams! No more weapons! No more superheroes!" Erik said darkly. 

"I know how you must feel. But we must save mutants." Apocalypse said. 

"You're right. I'm sorry.' Erik said. Then group leads the freed mutants outside where the so-called super-mutant team was waiting for them. 

"Oh great ANOTHER bear," Darwin said rolling his eyes. 

Creed chuckles and then sees a familiar face. "Omega Red. " Creed said laughing and shaking his head. 

"Omega Red. Why do I know that name?" Erik mutters.

_"Because you fought him before,"_ Shaw said.

"I did?" Erik asks.

"Who is he talking to?" Red asks.

"Ignore him. He doesn't remember the last time we fought." Creed said with a shrug. "Omega what are you doing here?" Creed asks.

"Officially arresting you. Personally, I heard you and the others got out." Omega said.

"You know them?" The bear asks.

"The bear talks," Darwin said with relief. 

"I am Ursa Major." He said.

"Creed, Erik, and I used to tussle with each other back in the day," Omega said.

"You wanna know something crazy. Logan got out BEFORE us." Creed said.

"No way!" Omega said. 

"I know right!" Creed said.

"Enough of this." A man carrying a hammer and a sickle said. 

"That's Vanguard. His sister blondie is the more powerful one. The robot is Sputnik. And the quiet one is Vostok." Omega said.

Erik then uses his powers to crush their robot companion. "A robot. You should know better. Your bosses should know better."

"No!" Vostok yelling in horror at how quickly Erik took out his teammate.

"Hmmm maybe not so quiet," Omega said.

"Guess we gotta fight them," Darwin said.

"If you want them to come with you. You might want to BEAT some sense into them." Omega said.

"Omega Red!" Darkstar said.

"I fought against Red Phantom. I'm not making that mistake again." Omega said.

"You brought metal weapons and a ROBOT to fight against me," Erik said.

"They're not all that bright." Omega shrugs. 

Soon Ursa charges at Erik but Death uses his wings to slash his chest. "We can heal him later right?" Death asks.

"I shall not let him die," Apocalypse said.

  
  


Famine despite feeling uncomfortable in all this uses her powers over the elements to summon a lightning bolt to take out Darkstar. 

"You really feel not fighting us?" Creed asks.

"Nah. Not today. So Maverik made it out?' Omega asks.

"Everyone on team X." Creed said.

"Why...aren't you ...fighting them." Ursa managed to say. 

"Red Phantom controls metal. I HAVE it." Omega Red said showing his tentacles. 

Apocalypse uses his mutant strength to grab Vanguard's hammer and hit him with it. Then Vostok tries to fight Erik but Erik puts his hand up and lets him have his say.

"Why do you continue to fight for a government. Who does not care if you live or die?" Erik asks.

"Because they said if I did. I would be a traitor to the people." Vostok admits.

"If you come with us. We will make sure that they never hurt you again. They will NEVER use you again. What's your name?" Erik asks.

"Mikhail. Mikhail Rasputin." Vostok said. 

".....a Rasputin," Creed said.

"Yeah his superiors laughed too," Omega said. 

After getting the mutants to safety. Erik crosses Russia off the list. 

"So where to next Boss?" Creed asks.

Erik ponders on this. "Next stop. We're going to the United Kingdom!" 

"And if we have to fight super-beings there?" Psylocke asks.

Erik just smirks at her. "We'll kick their asses too!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not make these Russian characters up. Also Makhail AND Omega Red on the same team. Didn't see that coming.


	16. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moria and Apocalypse finally get some alone time.

Moria once more has to speak at the U.N. 

"Director Moria. What moves have you done to STOP Erik Lehnsherr?" 

"Sir. With all due respect. The way you are doing this. Is going to get us killed. To get us ALL killed." Moria said.

"He's a criminal!"

"He's a mutant!"

"He's dangerous!"

"He's just as bad as Hitler."

  
  


"Erik can NEVER know you said that," Moria said with a sigh. "You are proving him right. You are not giving him a reason to stop. Everyone responsible for putting him in the cell fucked up." Moria said frustrated with her bosses.

"Director Moria. I understand that you are frustrated but we have to find him and bring him to justice. If we let him free. The whole damn world would be destroyed." Jaspers said. 

"You could always give him an apology and actually mean it." Moria scoffs. 

"Apologies to that monster!"

"She's right. It's the least we can do."

**/Maybe Apocalypse can destroy them all./** She thinks scoffing at everyone in the room. 

**/Would you LIKE for me to destroy them Moria?/** Apocalypse said to her mentally. 

Moria gasped silently but thankfully the others didn't hear her just focused on Erik.

**/No I don't want you to kill them...not yet./** Moria said.

**/As you wish. When shall you be finished in wasting your time?/** Apocalypse asks.

**/I have no idea. But if you can show up and save me from these idiots. I'll buy you a drink./** Moria said.

Soon Apocalypse and Psylocke arrive in the middle of the U.N. The mutants instantly use their mental gifts to calm the humans. 

"Oh. You actually came." Moria said.

"You told me too. Should I not have?" Apocalypse asks.

"No," Moria said with a smile. Then she goes with them. Psylocke leaves Moria and Apocalypse alone and then she has him take her to a bar. 

"So this is a tavern?" Apocalypse asks.

"It's a bar," Moria said. Then he looks at him. "Can you um….change your appearance?" Moria asks.

"Ah yes. I suspect the humans would freak out over a blue man." Apocalypse said. Then he uses his powers to alter his appearance so that he can change into his previous host. 

"Oh," Moria said.

"What's wrong?" Apocalypse asks.

"Never knew that beneath your armor you looked good," Moria admits.

"No one has ever said to me before. Well...except for Erik." Apocalypse admits. 

"Well to be fair. Erik would never let ANY mutant feel ugly." Moria points out.

After having a few drinks Apocalypse tells Moria about his past. His goals and quite frankly he is...WORRIED about Erik. "Out of all my horsemen. He appears to be the most….damaged." He admits.

"I'm worried he will do something crazy," Moria said softly. 

"He is the most powerful mutant I have ever seen. And he is the most...unstable." Apocalypse said. 

"We have doctors for this sort of thing. But he won't go. He will never trust anyone again. And I can't fault him for it." Moria said. 

"He doesn't take breaks. We keep going to lab and lab and he doesn't sleep." Apocalypse admits. 

"Erik has had a hard life. Everything Stryker and Trask did to him. They made him WORSE. And the world just might be burned as a consequence." Moria said.

"We're going to Britain within the week." He tells her. "I am certain that we will face off against more super teams. And if Erik gets pushed anymore. He is going to snap and kill.them.all." Apocalypse said voicing his concerns. 

"Can you blame him?" Moria asks.

"Of course not! Who do you think you're talking to?" Apocalypse asks with a chuckle. "You appear to know Erik the most. Is Charles Xavier a big of a monster Erik claims he is?" He next asks.

"No. Erik is angry. He is hurting. And there

might not be a therapist who might be able to help him." Moria admits.

More drinks were had and both the agent and the warlord are amazingly STRONG drinkers. "Heh. Not bad for a first date." Moria jokes.

"This is a date. I thought drinking was a great conversation starter." Apocalypse said.

"You don't drink during dates?" Moria asks.

"Wine of course. But that was in a former life. And I...have to evolve to survive." Apocalypse says softly. "How are you such a strong drinker. I always believed that I am not as affected is due to my abilities or being a warrior." 

"Well, Erik always told me that the greater the trauma. The stronger the drink." Moria said finishing her current drink.

"Haha," Apocalypse said laughing. "Words to live by."

When they leave the bar. Apocalypse makes sure that Moria is taken home. "Quite the gentleman." She said.

"I'm not the savage that your books make me out to be," Apocalypse said smiling. 

The next day Apocalypse returns to the others. "Hey, boss." Death said.

"Death. I do not sense my horsemen. Where are they?" Apocalypse asks.

"They left." Death said.

"They...went on without me?" Apocalypse asks. 

"Erik heard about your date with the director and wanted you to have a break." Death said. "He took red man, Psylocke, tower, and Aurora."

"Are they still there?" Apocalypse asks. 

"They haven't returned yet. So yes." Death said. 

Apocalypse then uses his powers to form a hammer out of thin air and teleports to their location. And what he finds is unexpected. Erik was growling at a blonde woman with pointy ears. Psylocke talking to men wearing the colors of Britain. The rest of the teams stood still but ready to fight if Erik told them too. 

"What is happening?" Apocalypse asks. 

"Unforeseen events has occurred," Tower said.

"You don't know me! Get away from me!" Erik said enraged.

"Who the hell is this?" A red head woman said.

"We arrived to see if we could find more mutants. Unfortunately all we found was THEM. They call themselves Excalibur." Azazel said.

"The blonde woman is an empath and was immediately overwhelmed by Erik's….well Erik." Aurora said.

"Erik for some reason snapped and MAY be trying to kill her." Tower said.

"Elizabeth please tell your friend here to back off Meggan!" the mask-wearing man said to the ninja. 

"Brian calm yourself." The other man said holding him back.

"How does he know your name?" Apocalypse asks.

Psylocke just sighs. "Their names are Brian and Jamie Braddock." She starts off. "And they're my brothers." 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right I put Excalibur in there too! I figured that if Psylocke is in X-men. Her twin brother Brian aka Captain Britain should be in here as well. And also her older mutant brother Jamie. If you want to know more please ask questions or read a comic.


	17. Enter: Excalibur!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details on what happened when Erik's team went ahead with Apocalypse.

When Erik finds that Apocalypse is busy. He is rather surprised. "Moria and Apocalypse are having their date." Psylocke tells him. 

"Oh. Well good for them. Hmmm it seems we must go on without him." Erik said. Then Erik gathers the team lineup. "Alright then. Time to let the new recruits spring into action. Azazel you're teleporting everyone. Psylocke I'll need you for mental defense. Aurora you're the flier. Tower is going to be the muscle." He explains.

Soon Azazel teleports everyone to the location. "Erm Magneto?" Tower asks.

"It doesn't matter what you call me," Erik said. Then turns to Psylocke. "Scan the minds," Erik said.

"I'm getting MULTIPLE minds. Are you prepared for what we find?" The ninja asks.

"Prepared? Prepared for what? It's just another lab where we find mutants and put humans and misguided mutants in their place." Erik assumes. 

Soon Erik walks into the facility and is rather HORRIFIED at what he sees. The mutants wearing green jumpsuits with **NUMBERS** on them. Tower and Aurora don't understand the true reason for Erik's rage. But Azazel and Psylocke did.

"No...Oh god no." Erik said.

"It's not JUST a lab," Psylocke said.

"A concentration camp. They build a god damn concentration camp!" Erik yells enraged at the sight. "They still do this. All this time. **ALL THIS TIME!** " Erik said shaking his fists. 

"Erik I an so sorry," Psylocke said. 

"Whoever is responsible is going to die. I will kill them!" Erik said as brief hints of war were showing once more.

"Erik. If this is too much. You can sit this one out." Azazel said putting a hand on his shoulder. But Erik swats it off. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" Erik said. Then he uses his powers to remove the shackles and collars of all the mutants being TRAPPED here. "They go free. They ALL go free!" Erik said. 

Soon the free mutants start to turn on the guards and while some die. Some mutants just escape by running or flying away. 

Erik then pops his claws out and growls as he sees guards trying to shoot at them. "Kill them all!" Erik commands. 

Psylocke cuts a gun in half with her sword. Tower begins to grow 20 feet tall and smash the walls. Azazel teleports in and uses his swords to help the mutants escape. Erik uses his claws to free any remaining mutants from their cages. 

"Everyone goes free. No more!" Erik yells."What can you do?" Erik asks the mutants.

"I can mimic every sound I hear." 

"I can fly." 

"I have mental powers and blast stuff." 

"Alright then." Erik then sees the names.

"Colin McKay"

"Tandy."

"Colin Hardy"

"Alright then. You just joined the mutant liberation front. Welcome aboard." Erik said with a smile.

"Thank you for freeing us Erik." Hardy said.

"I've been in a camp once. Never again!" Erik said.

After making sure that the mutants were free. Erik had the flyers, speedsters and the teleporters take as many people as they can. 

Then Psylocke senses people coming their way. "Oh god," Psylocke said.

"What's wrong?" Erik asks.

Soon the superhero group lands on the ground and while everyone is more than prepared to fight. Psylocke tells them to stand down. 

"What are you doing here?" The ninja asks.

"What are you doing? What are YOU doing here with HIM?" Brian said pointing at Erik. 

"Freeing mutants from a fucking concentration camp." Erik said with a smirk.

_"You may have to kill him."_ Shaw said.

"No not yet. I want to see if they support this." Erik said. 

"Who are you talking to?" Jamie asks.

"It doesn't matter. Psylocke how do you know this man?" Erik asks.

"His name is Brian Braddock. He's...my twin brother." She explains.

"I go by Captain Britain now." Brian said.

"I go by Avalon," Jamie said.

"This is my older brother Jamie. He is mutant as well." She tells Erik. 

"A mutant. A mutant who is working for the government. Shame on you!" Erik said with a glare.

_"See? What I tell you."_ Shaw said.

Meggan then suddenly frowns and winces in pain. "Oh no." She whispers. 

"What's wrong?" Brian asks her.

"So much pain. So much rage." Meggan said.

"Oh great. We got ourselves an empath. Careful she might try to fix you." Shaw jokes.

"Why are you being haunted ?" Meggan asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Erik said.

Soon Meggan transforms herself into Shaw and Erik backed up. 

_"She can see me. You can see me."_ Shaw said.

"You can see him." Erik said. "She can see you." 

"What is happening?" Jamie asks.

**/Shapeshifting and blonde hair. Just like Raven.Telepathy, empathy, willingness to help others./** Erik starts to growl at her Meggan would run away. SHOULD run away but she sees a troubled soul in dire need of help. **/Just like Charles!/** "You are dangerous." Erik said.

_"She needs to be taken out now before she hurts anyone,"_ Shaw said as he nods his head in agreement.

"I don't know why this form displeases you. But I." Meggan starts off but Erik doesn't let her finish.

"Just like Charles. Just like RAVEN!" Erik said darkly. 

"Who?" Jamie asks.

"EXACTLY like Charles and Raven." Erik said.

"Erik?" Azazel asks calling for him.

"You can not trust this woman! She is dangerous! She WILL betray you! Shapeshifters are one thing. Mind readers are another. However, this person is a hybrid of both." Erik said.

"Meggan is the nicest person on the whole planet!" the redhead said.

"Let him speak Caledonia," Jamie said.

"I don't know who you refer to. But I am not them. You are in pain and people have hurt you. Please let me help you." Meggan said as she transforms back to herself.

"That's what HE said. Those are the exact words Charles once said to me. Until I knew his true colors. What a MONSTER he truly was." Erik said.

"In order to save them. You need to kill her." War said suddenly appearing before him.

"As much as I would love that idea. Let her make the first move. To see if she needs to die." Shaw suggests.

"You do know that not all shapeshifters and telepaths are like Charles and Raven right?" Psylocke asks. 

"Of course I do! I just know the signs of true evil now." Erik said preparing to sink her claws into her if necessary.

  
  


When Apocalypse finally arrived with his hammer he was a bit surprised that there was no fighting. "What is happening? Apocalypse asks.

  
  


"Unforeseen events have occurred," Tower said.

"You don't know me! Get away from me!" Erik said enraged at Meggan. Yet despite this she dares not move from her spot. 

"Who the hell is this?" Caledonia asks.

"We arrived to see if we could find more mutants. Unfortunately all we found was THEM. They call themselves Excalibur." Azazel said.

"The blonde woman is an empath and was immediately overwhelmed by Erik's….well Erik." Aurora said.

"Erik for some reason snapped and MAY be trying to kill her," Tower said.

"Elizabeth please tell your friend here to back off Meggan!" Brian said.

"Brian calm yourself," Jamie said holding him back.

"How does he know your name?" Apocalypse asks.

Psylocke just sighs. "Their names are Brian and Jamie Braddock." She starts. "And they're my brothers." 

"Will this be a problem for you?" Apocalypse asks.

"She is showing weakness. This will let the enemy gain an advantage." Erik said.

"They are my family!" Psylocke said.

"Family is overrated. In the grand scheme of things. They hold you back. Maybe even betray you. Or leave you to die." Erik said.

"Oh, Erik," Meggan said softly.

"I need pity from no one. Especially from someone like you!" Erik said.

"It's not pity. It's sympathy. I know that you have been through a terrible ordeal. But I understand." Meggan explains.

"No, you don't," Erik said.

"I was in these very camps! You think I don't understand how it feels !" Meggan said. 

"And you somehow escaped. You told no one of these camps?" Erik asks.

"I had an opportunity to leave. Join this team or stay there to die." Meggan said.

Erik grew incredibly angry at this. "I'm going to destroy them. The people who put you there. I'll destroy them all." 

Brian tries to move towards Erik but Jamie keeps him still. "I can do this, Jamie. I want to. I HAVE to." Brian said.

"Be careful brother. He is more than he seems." Jamie whispers to him.

Erik then smirks at them both. "You heard your brothers. They want to fight. Let's give it to them." Soon he uses his powers to make Apocalypse's hammer fling forward and hit Brian and Jamie HARD. Brian still stands but Jamie is knocked out. **"TAKE THEM DOWN!"**

"Brian!" Meggan yells giving Erik a good distraction to zap her with electromagnetic energy. Right!" She said as she falls to the ground. 

"Micromax!" Caledonia said pulling out her sword. But Azazel clashes his swords with her own.

Micromax then begins to grow 21 feet and Tower grows to his size as well. "Huh. What are the odds we both have a member to change his size." Tower jokes.

"I can't believe you did that!" The ninja said. 

"Someone had to. And it's clear that it wasn't going to be you. If this happens again you will sit the next mission out." Erik sternly tells her. 

"You are NOT in charge of us. I'm a horseman just like you. My status is just as important as yours." Psylocke points out.

Brian charges at the group. "Stay away from my team!" Apocalypse then summons his hammer and hits him himself. Again and again, until he is broken and bruised.

"You think that title truly matters to HIM." Erik points to Apocalypse. "You may think you're special. But in the grand scheme of things. You're just a pawn. Or rather a slightly important rook or Bishop." He said. "So get over your delusions of grandeur." He tells her."The only difference between you and me. I just don't care what his endgame is. I just want the world to burn."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not making these characters up! Excalibur is a team marvel made! I had to change the lineup because Kitty Pryde and Rachel Grey have not been born yet! And Kurt is 16 and with the X-men.


	18. Background History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moria does a little digging on the horsemen. The previous incarnation of X-men tells the next generation of their sins.

Apocalypse takes everyone back to base. "You came back with us," Erik said to the ninja. 

"Did you question my loyalties?" Psylocke asks.

"I don't know you well enough to question you about anything. I do not know your reasoning for staying with the group. As long as you don't get involved in my plans. I truly just don't care." Erik tells her.

"My friends died because I was weak. I don't ever want to be weak again." The ninja said.

"Friends are overrated. They either die or betray you. Don't get attached to those who are weaker than you." Erik said.

"Are you sure YOUR feelings towards the x-men haven't blinded you?" Psylocke asks.

"I don't feel anything towards them," Erik admits. "I'm the monster you use to take out your enemies." Erik shrugs then he leaves her to her own devices.

The other mutants start to get settled in and Erik helps them adjust. Then to distract the kids from the truma they just went through. Erik takes several small pieces of metal 

  
  
  
  


"You know you're really good at this." Famine said. "Being a hero. THEIR hero." 

"I don't know what you are referring about Famine," Erik said.

"Ororo." She tells him.

"What?" Erik asks.

"My name is Ororo Munroe," Munroe said.

"Well, Ororo. I am definitely NOT a hero. Just a mutant who has seen and done and endured what can never be forgotten or forgiven.”

Ororo frowns sadly at that. "Did you know her? Mystique?" She asks.

"She was my second in command in the brotherhood of mutants. Then I went to prison for a crime I didn't commit. That the government KNEW I didn't do. But they charged and sent me away just the same. That is why I do this. No more cages. No more collars. No more camps." Erik said.

"And why didn't your team attempt to break you out?" Ororo asks.

"I don't know. Angel, Azazel, and Janos are here now so the humans must have gotten to them. Emma, she was the telepath whose allegiances shifted as frequently as the tides in the ocean. But the woman who I used to refer to as Mystique. Her real name is Raven Xavier. She WAS someone I could depend on. My second in command. My soldier. My friend. But now I know better." Erik closes his eyes.

"She was my hero. My IDOL. I wanted to be just like her." Ororo said.

"Heroes are overrated. Since yours suck. Be your own hero." Erik shrugs. "Besides look at me. I made sure that the Cuban missile crisis didn't kill everyone. And nobody thanked me for me. They just betray me and leave me to die." Erik said.

"I still can't believe they did that to you," Ororo said.

"They did and they are dead to me because of it." Erik said. 

Meanwhile in the C.I.A Headquarters building. Moria does a background check on the other horsemen. Officially is to find a way to capture them. The truth is that she wants to know who they are. 

"Elizabeth Braddock. Pilot turned supermodel." Moria reads then she sees her photos. "Wow.." She said amazed with her beauty. /Hmmm Emma Frost, Charles, Apocalypse now Psylocke. Maybe I have type./ Moria thinks. Parents died unfortunately rather tragically really.

Moria can only find little on Ororo however. When Ororo was six months old, she and her parents moved to Cairo, Egypt. Then she sees an article on Ororo and the fate of her parents. 

Around the age of five, a plane crash destroyed their home. A bomber plane was shot down and crashed into their house. Ororo's parents were killed, but she survived, buried under rubble near her mother's body. 

  
  


"My god." Moria said with a frown. 

  
  


Then there is the last one with wings.

"Warren Worthington iii. Heir to the...LATE Worthington fortune. Hmmm." Moria said not liking the way this looks. "Only remaining relative is his uncle who became his STEPFATHER?" She reads surprised. /This kid is starting to sound like Charles. Burt...Kurt./ Then further investigation that the death of Kathryn Worthington has been labeled as a suicide. /Rather convenient. Marry his brother's widow. 3 days later she DIES from a suicide. And then he becomes a rather rich man./ She thinks. /I wonder if Warren knows about this./ 

Soon a knock is heard by the door. "Hello, Director Mactaggart?" A man in a suit said.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Moria asks.

"My name is Agent Duncan and this is my partner Carl Denti. I received word on your interest in my Worthington case." the agent said. 

"Yes it piqued special interest to me," Moria said.

"Well, there is seemingly not much to tell. Burt Worthington was a person of interest due to his criminal record of being a diamond smuggler. Unfortunately, we could never PROVE that he was involved in her murder." Duncan said.

"Murder? So you think it's suspicious too?" Moria asks. 

"Of course I do. Just can't prove it. If you want to. Go right ahead." Fred said. Then he tells his partner to start to the car. 

As soon as he leaves. The agent turns to Moria. "This is because of Warren isn't?" He asks. 

"Why do you say that?" Moria asks.

"Because Warren is a mutant involved with Magneto I take it." He said causing her to be surprised.

"How do you figure that?" Moria asks.

"Because I saw his face. I recognize him anywhere. Although the metal wings are new…..look when you find him. Take it easy on him. I don't think he knows about his parents yet." Duncan said then he leaves the room. 

  
  


At the X-mansion, the current roster of X-men is training in the danger room. The program that is installed is featured Apocalypse the horsemen. While the previous incarnation watches from above. 

"We need to tell them," Alex said.

"Tell them what?" Hank asks.

"Don't play dumb bozo. We need to tell them what we did. Who ERIK is." Alex said.

"....He's right," Charles said rubbing his temples. 

After the training was done. Charles asks the X-men to come into his office. 

"There is something you need to know. The man you fought. The metal bender. His name is Erik Lehnsherr. He...was one of the original X-men." Charles said.

"Then why didn't you mentioned him. You talk rarely about Darwin. Why not him?" Scott asks. 

"Because it's complicated," Hank said.

"No, it's not. You guys are dicks. We are terrible people." Alex said.

Then Charles begins to explain their relationship with Erik. The mission to Cuba, Sebastian Shaw, ALL OF IT. 

"Wait a minute….YOU HELPED A NAZI?!?" Jean asks.

"He wasn't a nazi. He took advantage of the current state of things so he can experiment with Erik and others. Erik just happened to be the one who survived." Emma said.

Kurt didn't know how to respond to this. His mother got STABBED by him. And now he has this information he is not sure what to think. Scott has mixed opinions on the woman who saved his brother from Trask. Jean is HORRIFIED that her mentors could DO this. To Erik. To leave an innocent man to die. Wanda said nothing. Peter on the other hand...was not his sister.

"What the fuck!?! No wonder he hates all of you!" Peter said.

"I made a mistake. We all did." Charles said.

"You pretended he didn't exist. The forgotten X-man. You left him to die!" Peter said.

"Yes and there is one more thing Peter," Charles said.

"Oh great what now?!" Peter said not sure just how much more he can take this.

"He is also your father," Charles said.

Jean, Scott, and Kurt gasped. Wanda looks on in shock. Peter was the only one who spoke up. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?"

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another moria chapter doing shit. Moria had so much potential on being more than just a damn love interest! Peggy Cartering needs to stop.


	19. Self-reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik does some mediation. And then he has an interesting conversation.

"He's our dad?!? That guy is my DAD?!?" Peter keeps saying.

"Yes...yes he is," Charles said.

"How the hell do you know that?" Wanda asks 

"Your mother informed me and I swore to secrecy," Charles said.

"Mom knew. Mom KNEW? Mom….KNEW?!?" Peter said.

"Does he know about us?" Wanda asks.

"No. And I didn't tell him." Charles said.

"You fucked up," Peter said bluntly.

"I know," Charles said.

"You ALL fucked up!" Peter said.

"I know...and there is absolutely no coming back from that," Charles said softly.

"Mother...you went with him. You left Uncle Charles. Why didn't you save him?" Kurt asks.

"Because I thought he did it," Raven admits. 

"Was he capable of doing such a thing?" Wanda asks softly.

"Not then...at least not without a reason," Hank said.

"Professor...You once said that Just because someone stumbles and loses their path, doesn't mean they're lost forever. And now you're saying it was a lie?" Jean asks.

"Is my father really dead?" Kurt asks surprising everyone.

"I don't know. I'm not quite sure anymore." Raven said.

"And now he is using Apocalypse to possess the corpse of this Shaw guy," Scott said. 

"Yes. And it's clear that Erik is really in charge of this mutant group. Despite appearances." Emma said.

"How do you know that?" Alex asks.

"Because while you guys were wallowing in your self-pity. I was actually working in trying to find him. Or rather using Cerebro to find his new friends. I know who they are. I know WHERE they are. They are not hiding from us. ERIK is not hiding from us." Emma said. 

"And you're just telling us this NOW?!?" Alex asks.

"I was trying to talk to someone I recognized. See if we can walk in diplomatically. Try to talk to Erik. Her name is Elizabeth Braddock. Psylocke is...an old acquaintance." Emma admits.

"How?" Hank asks.

"Before I met Shaw. My parents dragged me and my siblings to parties." Emma said. 

"So she's also rich," Raven said.

"Exactly," Emma said.

Meanwhile, Erik begins his mediation. He is in deep thought and tries to talk to the voices in his heads.

"Alright, you sons of bitches. How many of them are there?" Erik asks.

_"Let's see Max, War and me. Not sure what happened to magneto though. Red Phantom is...locked up. And we don't talk about Hitzig_." Shaw said.

"Oh, God." Erik said. 

_"Hey Red Phantom and Hitzig are NOT who you need right now,"_ Shaw said.

"Oh, you ARE?" Erik asks. 

_"I'm the guard dog. War is your yang. Max is the child that was STOLEN from you. Nazis killed him."_ Shaw said.

"You killed him too!" Erik said.

_"I'm not the real Shaw. I'm just a voice in your head. Shaw is dead. You killed him! And now Apocalypse is using his corpse."_ Shaw retorts.

"Damn it….wait so Magneto is around. Do you know WHERE he is?" Erik asks.

_"He won't talk to any of us. Not even to Max_." Shaw said with a shrug. 

"Damn it," Erik mutters. Soon Erik walks past the camps, past the X-mansion, past Trask's labs, past his jail cell. And then he finds himself on the beaches of Cuba. There he finds 'Magneto' and he is just standing on the shores. Where Shaw's submarine is in the background. "So you're him," Erik said.

_"You are doing your crusade for the wrong reason,"_ Magneto said.

"Excuse me?" Erik asks.

_"The real reason you're doing ALL of us. It's not for the sake of mutants. It's not for the sake of your team. It's for YOUR sake. YOUR goals. And you don't even know what it is anymore!"_ Magneto said. 

"Why are we here of all places?" Erik asks.

_"This was when I was born. When you decided to be more than Shaw. MORE than the mutant weapon he tried to make up to be. When you decided to fight for ALL mutants."_ Magneto said 

"This is where I realized the kind of man Charles Xavier TRULY is," Erik said.

  
  


_"No, it's when he broke your heart. Charles is NOT Shaw. Charles is an idiot. You are blind to your rage that you see him as Shaw and Trask. Charles may not be your friend. But he sure as hell is not your enemy."_ Magneto said.

"He would pick humans over us. He would pick ANYONE over us! He betrayed all the mutants!" Erik said.

_"No Erik. He betrayed YOU."_ Magneto said bluntly. _"And you are pissed. That you are rightly so."_ Magneto tells him.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do then?" Erik asks.

_"Talk to him. Because you are BROKEN. Worse. You are SHATTERED. And for some reason, Charles Xavier is the only mutant STUPID enough to love us."_ Magneto said.

"Are you saying that we should BEG him to take us back?" Erik asks.

Magneto laughs at him. _"Oh god no. Let him beg US. We're broken. Not stupid. He wants you. He must EARN you back."_

"Why should I let him back in life. When he ruined it!" Erik said.

_"Charles didn't put you in jail."_ Magneto said.

"He sure as hell didn't get us out." Erik said.

_"Charles didn't put metal INSIDE of you. It's not Charles you should be mad it. It's humans. The government did this. Go after them. Show them why you decided to become magneto!"_ Magneto said. 

"What if...what if I don't WANT to be Magneto!" Erik said.

_"You may as well as say you hate being a mutant."_ Magneto said.

"Amd what if I did?" Erik asks softly. 

Magneto sighs then he begins to walk up to Erik. Then he looks him right in the eye. Then he proceeds to slap Erik hard in the face. _"You don't get to quit. You don't get to STOP. You are Erik Lehnsherr. You are a mutant. You CAN'T quit. Look what happens when you are taken away. Do you really want to see if you GIVE UP!?"_ Magneto asks.

"But look what happened when I tried last time." Erik said.

_"Then try HARDER. Do BETTER!_ " Magneto said. 

"Um, Mr.Erik?" Ororo asks. 

Erik doesn't respond to her. "It's time to decide on who you are. Man or mutant. Weapon or leader. Erik or MAGNETO." Magneto said.

Erik then opens his eyes and sees his fellow horseman. "Yes, Ororo?" He asks.

"Apocalypse is asking for us in the war room." She said.

**/Charles Xavier is not Sebastian Shaw./** Erik keeps thinking over the line Magneto said to him. Perhaps he SHOULD get some closure with him.

"Is everything alright?" Ororo asks.

Erik just smiles at her. It was the first genuine smile he has showed in a VERY long time. "Perfection." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone read this? Please let me know!


	20. Welcome to the Jungle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren tries to find his parents' killer. Then Erik discovers a terrible secret about the area everyone is in.

Erik and Ororo go into the war room. Apocalypse and the others are waiting for them. 

"Greetings my horsemen. I know that we have a campaign on Erik's revenge. But Moria has brought some news." Apocalypse said.

"My parents are dead." Warren blurts out.

"Oh," Erik said surprised.

"I….they're dead. And I didn't know." Warren said softly.

"Were you close?" Ororo asks.

"No, but I...my god," Warren said still trying to process the news.

"My...parents died when I was 5. I don't remember much about them when they were alive." Ororo said. 

"I know what it is like to lose a parent," Erik said. Erik reflects on the day his mother died. The day Shaw killed her. "We'll find out what happened. We are going to try anyway." Erik said.

"Thank you," Warren said gratefully.

"The file said that Burt's last appearance was somewhere in the Antarctic," Moria said.

"Would you like to come with us?" Apocalypse asks. 

"It might look suspicious if you go by yourselves. Besides if anyone asks. I was trying to arrest you all." Moria said.

Apocalypse then brings Creed alone with the horsemen to Burt Worthington's last known location. Creed then sniffs the air to track his scent. 

"I got something. Also, why am I doing this? Can't you sniff his scent too?" Creed asks.

"Your senses are better than mine. You have experience with them." Erik said with a shrug. 

"Sounds like an excuse for being lazy," Creed mutters. 

However to their surprise. When they arrive at the location. It's not as cold as they thought it would be. If anything it has a mild climate. 

"How the hell did a JUNGLE get put here?!? Warren said.

"It's amazing," Erik said. 

Ororo couldn't help but smile at the beautiful green trees. "Wow."

Creed then sniffs the air and is getting another lead. "I got something." 

Then Creed stops in his tracks. "Well THAT'S something you don't see every day," Creed said.

The horsemen are in shock as they see a VERY dead dinosaur is before them. Apocalypse….has no idea what the animal is.

"I don't understand why you are all shocked. It's a dead animal." Apocalypse said.

"Dude...that's a fucking DINOSAUR!" Warren said.

"And that is bad?" Apocalypse asks.

"He's old. Not THAT old." Moria said. 

"Holy fucking shit. It's a dinosaur! Jesus Christ what the fuck!" Warren said not taking this well at all.

"Who is this Jesus Christ person you all keep mentioning?" Apocalypse asks. 

"Warren calm down!" Erik said.

_"Oh my fucking god. Fucking Dinosaurs! Holy shit what the fuck!"_ Shaw said freaking out as well.

"God damn it. Not you too!" Erik said.

"Who are you talking to?" Ororo asks.

"It doesn't matter," Erik said then focused on the corpse in front of them. "Hmmm, BULLETS. This one was shot to death. Humans probably didn't want to take any chances." Erik said.

Creed sniffs the air to search to try and follow a trail of dinosaur corpses. However, he does smell a human scent and an animal scent. "We got incoming," Creed said.

A blonde teen wearing loincloth and a rather large cat catches up to the group. "You! Why have you killed this dino!" 

"I think he assumes we killed it," Ororo said.

"You mean you didn't?" The teen said. 

"Look, Tarzan. We don't have time for this." Erik said.

_"This boy has no clothes,"_ Shaw said.

"My name is Ka-Zar," Ka-Zar said.

"What are you doing here in the savage lands?" He asks 

"I'm trying to find my uncle," Warren said.

"I'm trying to stop some Diamond smugglers," Moria said.

"You must be looking for the Dazzler then," Ka-Zar said.

"Oh god. He has a codename. What does he shine really bright then?" Erik asks.

"Yes," Ka-Zar said.

"Who's your cat?" Creed asks 

"This is Zabu." K-Zar. 

"Can you lead us to the men who are doing this?" Apocalypse asks. 

"Do you promise to drive them out?" Ka-zar asks.

"They'll never bother you aga,n," Erik said with a nod. 

Ka-Zar then leads the group to the men. Creed and Zabu have an...interesting interaction with each other. Soon they stop when they see unloading something. Creed sniffs the air again. 

"The guy wearing the mask. THAT'S Dazzler." Ka-Zar said.

"Good enough for me," Warren said then charges at them and then uses his wings to attack them. 

"Here we go," Erik said. Then the others charge at them. 

"What the hell?!?" Dazzler said shooting at them while retreating. "I thought you said this location was secured Klaw." He said.

"Don't look at me. It was probably Plunder!" Klaw said.

After Warren makes sure that they can't escape by truck and or air. Dazzler gasps in surprise when he sees Warren's face. 

"Warren?" Dazzler said.

"You know me?" Warren said.

When Apocalypse and the horsemen get to Warren. The ninja scans Dazzler's mind. 

"Oh no…." Psylocke said. 

"What is it?" Erik asks.

"It's your Uncle….he killed your parents." She said with a frown.

"You...read my mind. You mind witch! You're a mutie. You're ALL muties!" Dazzler said. 

"Uncle...WHY?" Warren said.

"For money. He got your father involved in his diamond smuggling without knowing. When your father found out. He had him killed." Psylocke said.

"And then he married your mother and killed her later on," Moria said.

"How could you….he was your brother. My FATHER!" Warren said enraged.

"Greed does terrible things to people," Erik said. 

"And now you'e here once more looking for diamonds." Moria said.

"Diamonds? Hahah! You think I came here all the way for DIAMONDS. I found something much better!" Dazzler said.

Soon Creed checks the crates and takes out a metal. "Hey check it out!" 

Erik used his abilities to bring it over to him. But for some reason, his powers didn't work on it. "What...what kind of metal is this?" Erik asks.

"Pure vibranium. I thought you could only find this in Wakanda. But I was wrong." A man said. 

"Who are you?" Erik asks.

Psylocke scans his minds. "His name is Prince N'Jobu of Wakanda. He was hoping to sell vibranium to them. He wants to give oppressed people a chance to fight." She said.

"Huh. Honorable goals. Bad things though." Moria said. 

"You have powers." N'Jobu said. 

"They have the same goal as yours." Psylocke said. 

"You want him to join us?" Erik asks.

"He DOES have knowledge to this stuff." Apocalypse said. 

"Fine. Let him work with Moria." Erik said. "Warren hurry up and finish this." 

Warren then turns to his uncle and uses his wings to DECAPITE his uncle. "Alright now we can go." 

Before they can leave. Creed hears an animal roaring from a cage. "Woah." He said.

Erik sees what he is looking at it. "It's a t-rex!" Erik said. 

"Do they come in red?" Ororo asks.

"I sensw he is one of us." Apocalypse said. 

"Hmmm, a red dinosaur. Just like Azazel. Devil Dinosaur?" Erik jokes. Soon the Dino roars at him. Erik then opens the cage. "Devil Dino...want to come with us?" Erik asks. Devil looks at Erik briefly and walks up to him. And then he acts kindly towards him. 

"Hey he likes you." Creed said.

"Well...at least we got another mutant from this." Apocalypse said.

"Devil Dinosaur. Welcome to the team." Erik said. Then Apocalypse teleports everyone back. Leaving behind a confused Ka-Zar and Zabu. 

_"You managed to get a dinosaur. Now what?"_ Shaw asks. 

Erik looks at Devil Dinosaur. "Hmmm I wonder if he'll eat Hank," Erik said.

"Erik!" Moria said.

Erik laughs at her. "I'm kidding!" Devil Dinosaur looks at Erik. "You wouldn't like him anyway. Too much fur." 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devil Dinosaur, Ka-Zar, Zabu. I did not make them up. These are characters in X-Men comics. Also Savage Land has Vibrianium. Not JUST Wakanda. Look it up! Also, Erik with a dinosaur. Doesn't that sound awesome and badass!


	21. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ororo gets a turn to have a mission. And of course shit hits the fan!

Warren couldn't help but feel STRANGE about his confrontation with his Uncle. Like he has been CHANGED in some way.

"Warren?" Ororo said.

"I'm...fine." He said clearly lying. 

"Alright then. Now, who would like to go next?" Apocalypse asks. 

"I would," Ororo said softly."I wouldn't mind seeing where my parents were from." She admits. 

"You want to go back to Africa?" Moria asks.

"I want to see where my parents are from.." Ororo said softly.

"I believe I can find information about the village you're from. I will need time though." N'Jobu said.

"Thank you," Ororo said with a smile.

"I would like to skip this one out. Look after Devil Dino here." Warren said. 

"Now be a good boy. Don't eat anyone!" Erik tells the giant red dinosaur. Strangely enough, Devil can somehow UNDERSTAND him and Erik just smiles at him. 

"We'll leave within the week. Will this give you enough time?" Apocalypse asks the prince.

"To get a lead. Maybe." N'Jobu replied.

Erik went to confront Warren. "What troubles you?" He asks.

"When I killed him. My uncle. I felt...happy. Happy he was dead. Happy that I killed him." Warren admits. "Is...is this what it was like when you killed Shaw?" He asks.

Erik is surprised at the question. "Yes. I was happy. Very much so. Because my tormentor was slain. He deserved to die. Unfortunately, I realized that day. The kind of man Charles Xavier truly is. He's a coward. Who would rather keep his morals above all." 

"Was it worth it?" Warren asks.

"I admit that Cuba was a small part in putting me on a dark path. But one thing I will not apologize for. I will NEVER apologize for killing Shaw." Erik said.

"Ever since I became a horseman. There's something inside of me -- I can feel it. It makes me do things... dark things." Warren said.

"And this scares you?" Erik asks.

"Quite the opposite really." Warren admits. "It feels so good!" 

"Like it makes you feel that you finally know who you really are?" Erik asks.

"Is...is this what it's like with War?" War asks.

"I accepted what I was a long time ago. I am a monster. I know that. I ACCEPT that." Erik said. "What I do not accept is the way the X-men. Charles Xavier gave a big speech on how I could be more. Yet when I did something he did not like. He turned his back on me. Turn his back on us all." 

When the week passed. Creed volunteered to go because he wanted to hunt. Warren looked after Devil Dinosaur with help from Darwin of course. Having a mutant dinosaur as the group pet certainly did wonders on morale. Caliban wore protective clothing so he doesn't burn from the sun. Truth be told thanks to Apocalypse's enhancements Caliban himself isn't sure that the sun will hurt him that much. But he doesn't dare take the chance. Moria has given the rest of the group clothes to blend in so they don't bring attention to themselves.

"Huh," Erik said.

"What's wrong?" Moria asks.

"I can't remember the last time I wore something that wasn't my uniform. Then again...that doesn't really mean much." Erik admits.

Moria's heart breaks a little bit more for him. "I'm sorry." She said.

"You didn't put me there. You didn't give me these claws." Erik said.

Apocalypse teleports the group to the nearest location and then they thought it best to split up. 

"I'll go by myself. Stretch my legs a bit." Creed said.

"Don't let anyone see you," Erik said.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Creed smirks.

"Still. Psylocke you should go with him. We don't need to subtract the population today." Apocalypse said.

N'jobu takes Ororo to begin the search for her mother's village. "I want to start soon," Ororo said.

"Guess that leaves me with searching for mutants," Erik said looking at Apocalypse and Caliban. 

They all agree to meet up with each other in 4 hours. Then all go their separate ways.

Apocalypse, Caliban, and Erik search high and low but so far all they find is a small boy. For a kid who is supposed to be 12 is yet looked sick. And he wasn't alone. He had brought his younger brother with him. 

"Aren't you a little young to be driving this jeep?" Erik asks.

The boys remained quiet. Perhaps they were sacred. Or maybe they can't understand him. 

"Can you tell me your names? And why you're out here?" Erik asks.

"I'm Daniel." The youngest one said. 

**/How old is he? 7 maybe?/** Erik thinks.

"And you," Erik asks the other one.

"Japheth." He finally said.

"Good. Now tell me why you are out here." Erik said.

Japheth made Erik lean in closer so his brother doesn't hear him. "I came here to die." He whispers.

Erik's eyes widen with shock at his answer. He only said one word to him. More like a command "Explain." 

"The doctors say I have stomach cancer. My father works in gold mines to make a living for the family and to pay for the medical bills, but it wasn’t enough. It will never be enough." Japheth said with a frown. 

Erik didn't know how to comfort this child. How could he? Then he just sits in and listens to his story. 

"Last night I heard my mother praying to God. To take me away for all our sakes and mine." Japheth said. "They don't have anything to eat because of me. The special protein I get keeps the rest of them starving. "I didn't want to put them through any more pain." Then tears fall down his face. "I thought I was going to hell. Because I killed my brother." 

Erik then looked at the boy. "You're not going to hell. You're not going to die." He said. "At least...not today." 

"But...I have to die! I'm a burden!" The kid said.

Apocalypse senses a power coming through the boy. Then starts to walk towards him. But Erik stops him. 

"Wait. I want to try something." Erik said. Then he places his hands on Japheth and soon the boy's nerves stop feeling pain. But then 2 giant slugs come out the boy's stomach. Thankfully the hole of their exit sealing off behind them instantly. 

"Woah. How did you do that?!?" Caliban asks. 

"I...I don't know." Erik admits. 

"Did….did you cure me? Are you an angel?" Japheth asks.

"I'm no angel. I just eased your pain son. That's all." Erik said. "How do you feel now?" He asks.

"Hungry." Japheth said. 

"Well get you something to eat." Erik chuckles.

Apocalypse brings the boys to the location of where they are supposed to meet the others. Thankfully Ororo and the prince are there waiting for them. 

"Where's Creed and Elizabeth?" Erik asks.

"Still not back yet." Ororo said.

"Hmmm well then. Let's find them after we eat." Erik said.

"Hello little ones." Ororo said.

  
  


"This is Japheth and Daniel. We're going to get them something to eat." Erik said.

"And the SLUGS?" The prince asks.

"Eany and Meany" Japheth said petting his new slugs. 

"Does...does anyone have any money?" Ororo asks. 

"I do." Calban asks. 

"Excellent." Apocalypse asks. 

Erik orders snacks while everyone else waits outside. After handing the others what they order. Erik went to go buy a beer. Or at least the strongest drink they had. 

He looks around and sees a blonde man who appears to be around his age. Give or take a few years. _/6 beers? Hope he's not driving home tonight./_ Erik thinks

When the waitress comes and gives him another beer. The man decided to be...FRIENDLY. A little too friendly for his taste. 

"You run the place by yourself?" He asks.

"Since my husband's death. Here's your beer sir." The waitress said.

"You speak excellent English." The man said with a smile. 

"So do you sir." She said referring to his German accent. 

"Ah ha. Spirit, I like that!" The german said with a smirk.

Erik then gets a sickening feeling. 

"My sister is also a widow. Sometimes she misses Jan terribly. Are you lonely too missy? I am ANDREAS. What's your name?" He said while he put his hand on her waist.

The waitress does NOT like the customer's flirtatious attitude and tries to get away. "Let me go!" 

Soon Andreas puts his other hand on her back and holds her tightly so she can't flea. "Your lips say no. Your heart I'll wager Hungers for MORE!"

Erik then finished his beer and sets it on the counter. Just as he is about to say something. Ororo comes in because she heard the waitress scream. 

"You heard the lady. Do as you're told!" Ororo said. 

"Make me." Andreas said.

Then 2 men walk in behind her. "Problem sir?" One of them asks.

"A minor one. Deal with it Kramer. I'm busy." Andreas said.

"Stupid Kaffir. You should have minded your own business." Kramer said. 

Erik did not know what that word meant. From how it made Ororo mad. Erik could tell that it did not mean anything GOOD. Thankfully Apocalypse came up from behind and knocked them out by grabbing them and then hit their heads against each other. 

"And you gentleman. Should have heeded her warning." Apocalypse said. 

"Would you like me to fight the blonde one?" Apocalypse asks. 

"No. He is mine." Ororo said. 

Apocalypse then allows his horseman to fight on her own. Erik decides to sit back and watch. 

"You're going to sit there and allow this woman and her friend to do this!" Andreas said.

"I came with her. So to answer the question is yes." Erik said with a smirk. 

"He's a mutant." Caliban said.

"That's even worse." Apocalypse scoffs.

Caliban then turns to the woman. "So is she." He said.

Then the blonde woman grabs her gun and aims to shoot him. But Apocalypse shields Caliban by getting in front of him. Andreas let's the waitress go and then charges at Ororo. But the horseman just punches at him. 

"Ow!" Andreas said. 

"Pathetic." Erik said. 

"What do you want to do with them now?" Apocalypse asks.

"You're going to leave this woman alone and NEVER come back here." Ororo said. 

"Or else my friends here will kill you." 

"She's not wrong. I absolutely HATE racist germans." Erik said as he pulled his sleeve up and revealed his tattoo. 

**/Oh great a jew./** Andreas said before hurrying off. 

"Are you alright?" Erik asks. 

"Yes, I am. Thank you. Thank you so much!" She said. 

Erik has another beer. Then paid for the bottle. "Don't worry about it," Erik said. 

Soon the slugs start eating the boy's snacks and then they return to his stomach. Soon his skin turned blue. 

"Oh my god," Erik said. 

" _What did you do_?" Shaw asks. " _What the hell did Apocalypse do to you?"_

Erik truly had no answer. 

They all waited until Japheth's turned back to its previous color. Then they brought the boys back to their home. However, to their horror, their house was on fire. The parents are alive. But the eldest Lot was dead. 4 soldiers shot him to death on the spot. Killed simply for being the oldest and because he had a camera. Which was a threat to the troops glorifying apartheid. Both parents assumed that the children were taken. Then the father went on to avenge Lot and take revenge. 

"We have to save him!" Japheth."Mister...can you help my daddy?" Japheth asks.

  
  


"Yes," Erik said.

Japheth leaves Daniel with his mother and went with the others. They decided to find Sabertooth and Psylocke because they will need them to fight. Caliban tracks them and sees Creed and Psylocke still hunting.

  
  


"Took you long enough," Creed said.

"Enjoy your hunt?" Erik asks.

"I absolutely love this place," Creed said with a grin.

"I will admit that watching you...being yourself was entertaining," Psylocke said.

"Who's the runt?" Creed asks. 

"Japheth. We're going to save his father." Erik said.

"Hunting AND action. This might be the best mission ever." Creed said with a grin. 

  
  


Then everyone hears a roar and quickly turns around. "A lion!" Ororo said.

"He wears a silver mane," Apocalypse said. 

"His hair matches ours," Ororo tells Erik."Could this be an omen?" She asks. 

Before Erik could reply he hears a familiar sound. "Gunshot," Erik said as he used his powers to slow down the bullet that would have hit the lion. "Damn," Erik mutters. He hates how every time he uses his powers. The metal within him VIBRATES. It brings him indescribable pain. "Verdamnit!" Erik said. 

"Poachers," Creed said. 

Then the shooter aims her gun once more but this time it was towards Erik's head. After the trigger is pulled. Erik TRIES to stop the bullet but finds that he doesn't have enough energy to do so. When the bullet hits Erik he falls to the ground.

"ERIK!" Apocalypse said.

The boy screams in horror. The ninja and weather controller is in shock. Creed on the other hand. Creed just stands there and WAITS. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Erik was just SHOT!" Apocalypse said with a hiss. Clearly upset by this attack.

"He'll be fine. Erik's been through worse." Creed said with a shrug then pets the lion Erik saved. Next, he points to Erik's bullet wound already healing. 

"RAGH!" Erik said getting up after recovering quickly from the shot. Then he feels that the bullet didn't have an exit wound. It's still in him. It's against his skull! "Get it out! GET IT OUT OF ME!" Erik said not liking MORE metal getting inside of him. Apocalypse then uses his powers to remove the bullet and Erik winces with a groan. 

Creed then sniffs the air and points in the direction of the shooter. To their surprise, it was the blonde couple that Ororo and Apocalypse fought earlier.

"Damn. The jew survived." Andrea said.

"Oh white supremacists," The Prince said.

The ninja reads their minds and is disgusted by their thoughts. "Worse. They're nazis. Their father was a hydra member." She said.

"Nazis in Africa. Huh thought you all went down to South AMERICA." Erik jokes.

"Is Hydra still a thing?" He asks.

"Yes." Creed, N'Jobu, and Psylocke say in unison.

"Damn it! So Steve Rogers died for nothing." Erik said rolling his eyes. 

Psylocke reads more of their minds. "Oh, dear. Baron Von Strucker was their father." 

"Strucker...why do I know that name?" Erik asks. 

"You killed him on a mission," Creed said.

"That was you?!? YOU are the animal that took him away from us!" Andrea said enranged. 

"Weird. I killed a nazi and don't remember doing it. This is most unfortunate." Erik said upset he can't enjoy the satisfaction and killing a nazi. 

"You are a monster!" Andreas said.

"You shot me in the head and tried to poach a lion. And you are a fucking nazi!" Erik points out.

"You gonna kill them?" Creed asks. 

Erik growls and pops his claws but then remembered the small child that is with him. "No….not in from of the boy." 

" _YOU not wanting to kill a nazi?"_ Shaw asks. _"Who ARE you?!?"_

"I do want to kill them. But...he's too young to see this." Erik said. 

"Who are you talking to?!?" the twins say in unison.

"It doesn't matter. Come on. Take their weapons." Erik said. Apocalypse then used his mutant strength and bend and crush all their guns. "Let's go find his dad," Erik said. Apocalypse then transports the group leaving behind 2 VERY angry nazis. 

"He killed him. He killed our father and he has the gall to not remember!" Andreas said.

Andrea then smirks at her brother. "We'll find him again. We'll find him again and kill him!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The strucker make an appearance once more in my fics! Once again I added some comic elements.


	22. Sumaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mutants help Japheth find his father. And for the first time in a long time. Erik gets a chance to show to everyone on why he is the most deadly horsemen.

It didn't take long to track down the soldiers and Japheth's father. Creed just followed the scent of bloodshed and the sound of screaming. Erik covers his ears to try to block the sound out. Creed just chuckles at him. Erik growls at him.

"What's the matter Red? Can't handle your enhanced senses now that you have your mind back?" Creed asks.

Erik glares at him. "Don't call me that!" He yells at him. 

"Are you okay?" Apocalypse asks. 

"Too much noise," Erik said.

"We'll take care of that," Apocalypse said. Apocalypse then uses his powers to remove their weapons so the people have a fight chance. 

Creed of course starts slashing away to his heart's content. Psylocke uses her sword to slash the tires on their vehicles so they can't get away. Even the lion uses his fangs to bite on the necks of wounded soldiers. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" N'jobu asks. 

"I...I," Erik said. 

_"They are strong. But you are stronger. MUCH Stronger. You end this. You can end this QUICK."_ War said.

Erik doesn't respond to him. Soon Japheth clings to him. "Help him!" He begs. "Save him PLEASE!" He said.

"You heard the boy. What are you going to do?" N'Jobu asks. 

_"You know what you should do!"_ War said.

Erik then sees a man aim his gun at Japheth and then he loses it. He pops his claws again and guts the armed man in the stomach. Erik continues as the soldier falls dead on the ground. Then he reaches down deep inside of himself and suppressed the pain his powers are putting on his skeleton. Then Erik used his powers to lift all the remaining soldiers from the ground by using magnetism. It didn't take long for the enemy to start screaming in a panic as their bodies were no longer their own. Then the noises began to POP. Erik used his abilities to focus all the iron in their blood to a certain point. Crushing BONE. BURSTING Organs. Tearing Flesh. The town had become a SLAUGHTERING PEN. Erik was their butcher. Japheth, Psylocke, and Ororo looked on in horror. Creed was amazed. N'Jobu smiled at the raw power Erik possesses. Apocalypse was filled with pride for his most powerful horsemen. Then the civilian crowd of the survivors began to CHEER. Cheer for the horsemen and Apocalypse. Cheer for Erik. 

"Sumaku" The crowd begins to chant. 

  
  


**"SUMAKU! SUMAKU!"**

"What does it mean." Erik asks.

"It's Swahili for Magnet," N'jobu said. 

"SUMAKU! SUMAKU!" 

"Is this one of those reasons you would betray your people for?" Erik asks.

"Yes. I couldn't accept that I am a prince. A member of the royal family that participates in being closed off from the world. That allows people like me who have my skin color to suffer." N'Jobu said.

"Okay then," Erik said.

"Okay?" N'Jobu asks.

"We have a god among us. Now is the time to truly show us what that means." Erik said

"What are you saying Red?" Creed asks.

  
  


Erik then turns to Japheth. He watches the boy hugging his father. He smiles at him. Then he reflects on words once said to him by Charles Xavier.

**/There's so much more to you then you know. Not just pain and anger. There's good too, I felt it. And when you can access all of it, you'll possess a power no one can match. Not even me./**

"He was right. I do have power. I AM power. And I would like to use it." Erik 

"What would you have us do?" Apocalypse asks.

Erik then grins at Apocalypse. "I want to stop Apartheid." 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Africa mission WAS going to be 1 chapter but I decided to make 3 or 4. But look on the bright. Erik has a lion now.


	23. Do you guys wanna stop Apartheid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself. Nuff said.

"You want to stop Apartheid by yourselves?" N'Jobu asks.

"Why not?" Erik asks with a shrug. "We have powers. You have that….what is called. Vibrainium. The people have weapons. I will not allow another person to suffer. Not when I finally have the power to stop it!" Erik said.

_"Careful. Your inner Max is showing."_ Shaw said. 

_"Let him continue,"_ War said.

Erik ignored both of them. Then walks to Japheth. "Will you be okay here. Is it alright if I leave you with your parents?" He asks.

"Where are you going r?" Japheth asks. 

"I'm going to stop this. I'm going to make sure that this never happens again." Erik said. 

"Will, I ever see you again?" Japheth asks. 

"When I finish. I'll come to visit. Teach you to master your gifts." Erik said with a smile.

Then he turns to his father then he whispers something in his ear. "If anything happens to him. If you don't like the fact he is a mutant. I WILL kill you." He said. 

Japheth's father looks at Erik. "I love my son! I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt him." 

"Good. Then he is in good hands." Erik said then rejoins his team. 

"Where to now?" Creed asks.

"Hmmm free all the political prisoners? People think we're revolutionaries. May as well prove them right." Erik said with a shrug.

Hours go by and Apocalypse uses his abilities to free a few prisoners. Erik may crazy but he is not stupid enough to let out people who deserve to be there. He wants to free the ones who DON'T. 

"Name?" Erik said as he uses his powers to open the cell.

"Nelson Mandela." He said.

"Congratulations. You're a free man." Erik said.

"Um...Erik, don't you know who this?" N'Jobu asks.

"No and I don't care," Erik said. It takes several hours to complete the tasks at hand. One would suppose having a god on your team is a HUGE help. 

  
  


Then the humans of course fought back. Trask not only sold weapons to America but to EVERYONE. Anyone who could afford it of course. Although the Psy-blockers left them blind mentally. They still had other talents to rely on. 

"Perhaps we should have brought more," N'Jobu said. 

"We can handle this. This is hardly a problem. An inconvenience." Erik said. 

"They are going to be looking for us either way." Apocalypse points out. 

"Well then….let's just hope they didn't bring a telepath," Erik said.

Psylocke uses her telekinesis to stop bullets. Apocalypse uses his powers to absorb incoming missile attacks while Erik and Creed took on the disarmed troops. Ororo used her powers to take down any helicopters that would cause a problem to them and to give them cover by creating a fog. 

"We need to end this quickly," Erik said.

"How much of this do we need to do?" Ororo asks quite getting tired of all this bloodshed. 

It takes a little over 2 weeks to get it done. Which is great because they were starting to get tired. Sumaku and his band of merry mutants also get rewarded for their hard-earned efforts. In Tanzania the group received medals. N'Jobu stayed in the shadows while they were in the rest to get their medals. It was an event that was unfortunately televised and so the WHOLE world was now aware of Erik's location. 

"We're putting this place in danger," Erik said.

"You fear of American retribution?" President Baraka asks.

"Yes. I do." Erik said.

"Don't worry Erik. You're a hero now. You are protected now." Baraka said.

"Oh well, that's good to know." Erik said. "Wait...how did you know my name?" Erik asks.

"Charles Xavier informed of me of your current situation and I want you to know. I truly am sorry for what happened." Baraka said.

"Are you a mutant?" Erik asks with a glare not liking the fact that he knows Charles.

"Yes," Baraka said.

"Then I REALLY can't be around you. The last time I was around a mutant President. He died and my life was made worse." Erik said. 

"Well, I don't know about Kennedy. But I assure you I am fully in control of my powers." Baraka said.

"Oh god did he teach you? Are you one of his students?" Erik asks.

"He helped me understand what I was. And how to control my gift." Baraka said.

"God damn it," Erik mutters. "Do you have a codename?" He asks. "You have a codename don't you." 

"Askari," Baraka said.

"Okay, and what can you do?" Erik asks. "What are your powers?"

  
  


"I shoot energy projectiles that are shaped like spears," Baraka said.

"Huh. A mutant in a position of power. Charles Xavier must LOVE you." Erik said rolling his eyes. 

"He has done many things for us mutants. Even you must admit this." Baraka said.

"Not when it counted. Not when it truly mattered." Erik said with a growl then he leaves the room. 

**/He is so angry. Angry at YOU./** Baraka thinks.

**/I know./** Charles said with a sigh. **/He is the one mutant I failed the most. Thank you for granting him this./** Charles said.

  
  
  
  
  


Erik then walks past Creed playing with the lion. "What are you doing?" Erik asks.

"Are we keeping him?" Creed asks.

"Of course we are." Erik scoffs.

"What are we going to name him?" Creed asks.

Erik looks at the lion. "Pietro. He looks like a Pietro." 

Then he checks on Psylocke and Ororo. But they are already leaving. "Where are you two going?" Erik asks.

"To...integrate one of our prisoners," Ororo said.

"Why? What value do they have?" Erik asks.

"He's a warlord….and he's my uncle," Ororo admits.

"Oh." Erik said.

  
  
  


Erik finally reached to the nearest bar and orders the strongest drink they had available. 

"So **'Sumaku'** how does it feel to be the hero of Africa?" N'Jobu asks. 

"How does it feel to finally make your betrayal worth it?" Erik asks.

"It's a small start." N'Jobu said. 

Erik then drinks his beer. "So do you ever plan going home?" He asks. Then he turns to the prince and he is absolutely still like a statue. Then Erik looks around and finds that EVERYONE is frozen. "Oh hell no." 

"Hello Erik," Charles said.

"Charles fucking Xavier," Erik said drinking another beer. "What the hell do YOU want?"

Charles flinches at Erik's emotional distress and can sense his fear. Fear of HIM. But he stands strong regardless. "We need to talk."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far most of the things that have been included in this story did happen in comics. Marvel plots be like that.


	24. A talk long overdue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik have a heart to heart.

"You and I need to have a SERIOUS TALK," Charles said. 

"No. No, we DON'T, Charles." Erik said. 

"I'm sorry Erik," Charles tells him.

'You’re always sorry, Charles. And there’s always a speech, and nobody cares anymore. I don't care anymore!" Erik glares at him. 

"Erik," Charles said trying to talk to him

"Were you going to send me back?" Erik asks.

"Excuse me?" Charles asks.

"When you found out that I was out of my cell. Were you going to send me back?" Erik asks.

".....yes." Charles admits.

"Look at that. I finally got you to be honest." Erik scoffs.

"I have hurt you. I admit that." Charles said.

"Too bad you're not actually remorseful." Erik said not buying this act. Charles frowns at that."A part of me has always wanted you to see what kind of man I really am! The kind of man you claimed I was. I didn't expect to wind up finding out what kind of man you really are." 

"I'm sorry." Charles said again.

"All those years. All of you. You, Raven and Hank looking at me with contempt and utter disdain, so I'm wondering, do I have that look on my face now?" Erik asks.

Charles remained quiet. He allowed Erik to have his say. "Perfect Charles Xavier. Your tormenter dies without getting your hands dirty. You get a sister. You get friends. You get EVERYTHING!" Erik said.

"I didn't get you. I LOST you." Charles said.

"You lost me. Because you were willing to pick anyone else over me. And boy was I right. Tell me? How long did it take for Moria to enter your bed? How long did it take for you to have another member of the family? But what would I expect. I was never family or your friend. I was the freak you saved from drowning. I saved all you ungrateful bastards from Shaw and humans. You wanted me to SPARE them that day. Do you have any idea how much your words hurt me that day? How much I wanted to kill you?"

"But you already did." Charles said.

"What?" Erik asks.

"Erik...when you ran that coin through Shaw's head. I had to hold him down. I felt his pain and agony. I FELT him die." Charles admits. 

"....You did?" Erik asks.

  
  


"May I show you something?" Charles asks.

"It's a trap! Don't do it!" Shaw said.

"I…" Erik hesitates.

_"He's not your enemy. Stop acting like it."_ Magneto said.

"Fine. But if this is a trap. I will KILL you!" Erik said.

Charles shows him what it felt like to die. When Erik killed him.

**_/You fool. You'll be affected./_ **Shaw tells him. 

**_/You'll never hurt him again./_** Charles said.

_**/You think he needs protecting him from me. You need to be protected from HIM./ Shaw chuckles./**_ Even now he wears it. Even now he agrees with me and wears my helmet./ 

Charles is...scared. He KNOWS that if he lets go of Shaw now. Shaw will kill Erik and he can't allow that to happen. So he struggles through the whole ordeal. Shaw's screaming, his own screams, and Moria's screams when he blacks out from the pain. When Erik and Raven leave he is heartbroken. And he realized that he caused both his sister and the man he loves. He tried to distract himself with Moria but that fell apart as well.He went into a dark place. He turned to alcohol. He grew a beard. The school closed because of the war and then when Erik gets arrested. Raven returns with Emma by her side and a blue baby boy in her arms. Then Hank and Moria help him raise Michael Darkholme aka Kurt Wagner. Then he opens himself to Moria. Deeper than last time. Then Alex and Sean return from the war and help out with the school. They didn't talk about Erik. They NEVER talk about him. It was much too painful. Alex thinks of him as the traitor that left. Hank thinks badly of Erik because he stole Raven from him. Raven had to constantly assure Charles that Erik WASN'T Kurt's father. Emma felt indifferent. 

"You….all moved on. You all moved on from me." Erik said softly.

_"He deserves to suffer more."_ Shaw scoffs. 

_"You should kill him AND Raven,"_ War said. 

  
  


"You moved on. You moved on!" Erik kept repeating. "I was just your dirty little secret." Erik growls. 

"It was never like that!" Charles said.

"Could've fooled me." Erik scoffs. "Angel, Azazel, Janos. Countless others have been experimented on, BUTCHERD! Where were you, Charles?! We were supposed to protect them! I was supposed to protect them. Where were you when your people needed you?! When I needed you. You abandoned us all! You abandoned ME!" Erik yells. 

"I know I hurt you. I know I messed up. And I am truly sorry." Charles said.

"Why did you come here, Charles?" Erik asks.

"You have to stop this. You have to listen to me. You have to come home." Charles said.

"You haven't changed. You don't want to protect me from the world. You want to protect the world from ME." Erik said. "I know now who you consider family. Everyone else be damned." Erik said.

"Erik…... I love you." Charles said.

"Wow. What an amazing lie that is." Erik said with a chuckle shaking his head. "Do you know the worst part about all of this. Is that the end of the day. Stryker was right. He was right about me. If I died in the lab. No one would notice. No one would care. YOU wouldn't care." He said laughing at himself. Because the joke was on him. 

"Erik I'm so sorry." Charles keeps saying. 

  
"So you say." Erik said. "However Charles Xavier. You're a god damn fraud. The world needs to be saved FROM you. And I made the unfortunate mistake of falling in love with you." 

Tears fell down Charles' eyes. "I'm sorry." He said again.

"You keep saying it but do you actually mean it?" Erik asks.

/Erik?/ Apocalypse asks him. Sensing Erik's distress.

/It's Xavier. He is attempting to correct his wrongs so HE will feel better about himself./ Erik tells him. 

/Do you wish for me to make him go away./ Apocalypse asks.

Erik hesitates for a moment. /Yes./ He finally said. Then his head is suddenly silent. Then everyone began to move freely again. 

"Erik?" N'Jobu asks.

Erik noticed that he was crying early and wiped his face. "I'm fine." He said. "Just painful flashbacks." Erik said. Erik didn't know what to think about the conversation with Charles. All he knows is that Charles Xavier is a liar. Then again so is Erik.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry writing this. Several times truth be told. What Erik went through in prison pre dofp was kinda shitty on Charles and Raven's part.


	25. Oh what fresh hell is this?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik meets with an unexpected stranger.

Erik then finishes 3 more beers before walking outside. Only to find someone waiting for him

"I heard what you did for everyone. Congratulations." Adam said.

"Oh look at that. The government sent the black guy to Africa. " Erik said not impressed. 

"They don't know I'm here," Adam said. 

"Well if you want a rematch. You're going to have to wait for the blue guy to show up." Erik said walking past him. 

"I know you're hurting from what has been done to you. I understand. And I don't blame you." Adam said.

"Everyone keeps saying that. They keep saying they are sorry but they don't mean it." Erik said.

"You're wrong. I DO mean it." Adam said.

"Well if you want to clear your guilt. Go run for political office and fight for the victims or something. Erik said. 

"Sometimes I wish I had your courage to fight as you do. To be able to give in to my anger." Adam said.

"And I wish I didn't have to be a reason to be angry," Erik said. "Why are you here?" He next asks.

"Because the government is aware of what you have done. And are going to do whatever it takes to kill you." Adam said.

"You mean they haven't?" Erik jokes with a smirk. 

"They wanted you in jail. Now they want you in a box." Adam said.

"And what are YOU going to do about this?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd do whatever is right, wherever and whenever it needs to be done--and I wouldn't care what anyone thinks. Not anymore." Adam said.

"No more being a government stooge? No more superhero group?" Erik asks.

"How are they going to stop me?" Adam shrugs. 

"So you're not a human. A meta-human then?" Erik asks.

"Yes," Adam said.

"Let me guess. They found out that you were black. And they tried to peacefully get you to go away." Erik said. 

"Yes," Adam said. 

"And then they probably blackmailed you by threatening your family. I suppose they even gave you a speech on how the blue marvel needed to save the world from the big bad mutant." Erik said.

"Are you….Drunk?" Adam asks.

"I can't. Not anymore. The stupid government gave me a healing factor. Now I can't get drunk or die." Erik said. "Wait a minute. Where's the rest of them?" Erik asks. "The tall guy, the shrinking people, and the bear." 

"I didn't bring them," Adam said.

"Oh god, they are here, aren't they. Well before we fight. I gotta warn you then. They're nazis in Africa now." Erik said.

"Nazis...in Africa?" Adam asks.

"Kids of a hydra agent. Probably on a hunting trip." Erik shrugs. "And they are going to HATE you and giant guy," Erik said with a smirk.

"Hydra agents are...concerning. But I'm not here for that." Adam said.

"Why," Erik demands. **/Apocalypse the American super team is here./** Erik warns him. 

"I come in peace!" Adam said. 

"Go on," Erik said with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to give you the chance to end this peacefully. Come back to America. Solve this before anymore bloodshed happens." Adam said. 

"Ah yes. The great illusion of choice. And if I say no?" Erik asks. 

"I would not like it but I wouldn't blame you," Adam said. 

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Erik asks. "Why would I take the word of a stranger?" Erik asks.

"Because I know how it feels to give into rage. My best friend tried his best to end racism. And it cost me everything." Adam said. 

"You're saying I can't be mad anymore?" Erik asks.

"I would never say that. I just want you to think well of my words and let the hate destroy you." Adam said.

Then right on time Apocalypse arrived. "Are you alright Erik?" Apocalypse asks.

"I am fine," Erik said. "If they find out that you went to see me. They will be pissed." Erik said.

"They can't really do anything about it." Adam shrugs.

**/If this a trap. I want you to destroy the place. And have Moria be there. Get N'Jobu some weapons./** Erik said.

_"You can't actually be thinking about doing this?!?"_ Shaw asks.

"I want to give them the benefit of the doubt," Erik tells him. 

"Who are you talking to?" Adam asks. 

"No one let's just….go," Erik said. 

Adam then carries Erik and flies him back to the states. When they land Erik can already see a welcoming party. Ant-Man, Giant-Man, Wasp were there. 

"Did you tell your team of your plan?" Erik asks. Then notices that the bear wasn't there. 

"What happens now?" Erik asks.

"Demand an apology," Adam said.

"And you think they will agree to my demands?" Erik asks.

"No. But they will agree to mine." Adam said. 

"You mean all of us," Goliath said. 

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Pym whispers to his wife.

"We're heroes and we are going to start acting like it." Wasp replies.

When they all walk inside the building armed guards aim their guns immediately at Erik. But Erik just scoffs at them all. 

"You're wasting your bullets," Erik said.

"You can't control these bullets freak!" 

"Well look at that. The word freak is still being used." Erik chuckles.

"Stand down," Adam said.

"Adam. Have you lost your mind?!?" Fury said.

"No. But we're through following your dirty work. You are going to do everything in your power to make this right!" Adam said. 

"Why would we help a criminal?" 

"Pierce," Erik said.

"You KNOW him?" Fury asks.

"Alexander Pierce," Erik said.

"How do you know him?" Adam asks. 

"I...am not sure," Erik admits.

_"You went on several missions for him. Well, you and his agent Winter Soldier."_ Shaw said.

"I...went on missions for you. With your lackey. Winter Soldier." Erik said.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Pierce said. 

"He had a metal arm. A mask, long Brown hair." Erik said.

"You remember what he looks like?" Shaw asks.

"You've MET him?" Fury asks. 

Erik rubs his temples together. "So much bloodshed. Too much screaming. Then silence." Erik said.

"He's clearly crazy! Arrest him!" Pierce said. 

"You. You keep saying these words to him. Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, and Freight car. Over and over until he just stood there like your puppet." Erik said.

"Well look at that. He remembers you." 

Erik's eyes widened with shock. "I...how." 

Erik looks at the man in front of him. "William Stryker. You are alive. HOW are you alive!?!" 

"Do you think you are the only one he experimented on." Stryker said with a smirk. 

Erik's original plan was to walk in and see what the government was up to. Now….now he is going to EVERYTHING in his power to make sure that Stryker is dead. 

  
  



	26. This place no longer feels like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revelation of Stryker being alive. Erik tries to warn Logan of the incoming danger.

"Oh god do you have metal claws too?" Erik asks.

_"You have to warn him. You have to warn Logan. You have to warn Creed. You have to warn them all."_ Shaw said.

"No of course not. You went wild one day and I was forced to undergo major surgery." Stryker said.

"You don't look injured," Erik said. 

**/He's a si-borg now./** Apocalypse said to him. **/And for some strange reason I can not read his mind./** Apocalypse said. 

"Sentinel technology. You got upgraded with it." Erik said with a growl.

"Yes, now there is nowhere you and your fellow mutants can hide from me. I'll just find you again. I'll ALWAYS find you." Stryker said.

"Funny. Sebastian Shaw said those exact words to me. And I drilled a coin through his head." Erik said. 

"Stryker. Admitting to murder in a federal building. Smooth." Stryker taunts him.

"414," Erik said.

"I beg your pardon?" Stryker asks.

"That is how many people. MUTANTS you have murdered. You brainwashed me. And most of my team to KILL for you. Villages were wiped out. God knows what else. 

"Are you willing to testify to that?" Fury asks.

"You are going to put ME on trial. I'm not the one who got the president killed." Stryker points out. 

"Yeah well. I voted for the Democrat." Fury said.

_"Don't forget the thing with the kids."_ Shaw points out.

Erik then pops his claws out. "You made me kill children. CHILDREN!" 

"I never made you do that. You did that all on your own." Stryker said.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Erik said. 

"Threatening a federal officer. That's also an arrestable offense." Stryker's arm soon turns into a canon and fires at Erik. 

"Ah!" Erik falls back. Then Erik gets up and charges at Stryker again but Stryker keeps blasting at him. Erik can feel his flesh burning off leaving only his metal skeleton. Everyone tries to separate the two but then Apocalypse teleported in and got in front of Erik. 

"What do you think you are doing?!?!" Erik asks angrily at the interference.

"Saving you from your rage. You can not defeat this man now." Apocalypse explains then he teleports Erik away. 

"NO!" Erik said in protest but it was too late. Apocalypse had already transported Erik back to their base. 

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!?!?" Fury asks.

"Doing my job. Arresting a criminal." Stryker said.

  
  
  
  


"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Erik said enraged.

Moria is shocked at Erik's healing from his wounds. "What the hell happened to you?!?" She asks.

"Stryker is alive! The warlord didn't do his job! God damn it I thought you were supposed to be GOOD at killing people!" Erik said.

"He's ALIVE?!?" Moria asks.

"We need to warn Logan. We need to warm them all!" Erik said.

  
  


"I know what this meant to you but you were going to die!" Apocalypse said.

Erik pauses at that. "That's what HE said to me." He mutters. 

"Excuse me?" Apocalypse asks. 

"That's what Charles said to me when we first met….and he saved me from drowning," Erik said looking away.

"What will you do now?" Shaw asks.

"I...I gotta warn Logan. But….I can't go by myself. I don't think I am strong enough to do it." Erik admits.

"I know it will mean facing Xavier but you will not be alone in this," Apocalypse said.

"You don't understand. I don't think I am strong enough to kill him." Erik said softly. 

"Do you WANT to kill him?" Apocalypse asks.

_"Please say yes!"_ Shaw said.

_"You should destroy Raven,"_ War said.

_"Charles Xavier is NOT your enemy!"_ Magneto said.

Erik was silent with the question. "I don't want to go by myself…. I need back up." Erik said. 

Erik selects Angel, Caliban, Azazel, Janos, Darwin, Ororo and Psylocke, and Pietro. Apocalypse leaves Creed in charge of the base. A decision in which Erik thinks is a very bad idea. So Calisto and Frenzy agree to watch him.

"May I ask you something Moria?" Erik asks. "On Cuba. Did….was Charles screaming in pain?" He asks.

"It was the most horrific thing I had ever heard in my life," Moria tells him. 

_"I still say you should kill him,"_ Shaw said.

_"He can't. He's not the enemy."_ Magneto said.

_"He deserved to suffer more,"_ War said. 

"You're right. You all are." Erik tells them.

"Who are you talking to?" Moria asks.

"Careful Moria. It might make it appear you care." Erik said.

"I DO care! I know you don't like humans. I know you don't like me. But damn it, Erik. We're not all bad. I'd like to think that I am not bad." Moria said.

Erik is surprised at the human's outburst. "I don't know enough about you to hate or dislike you." He admits.

"Then why did you always act so cold to me years ago!?" Moria asks.

"Because I was jealous," Erik admits. "I was afraid that Charles would be...more interested in you and leave me."

"Holy shit. I...feel guilty now about my previous relationship now," Moria said.

"It's alright now. I don't feel that way towards you anymore. We're both victims now. He never loved any of us. Unless you're family. He will not give a damn." Erik said.

  
  


When Erik and his mutants walk to the school. Kurt teleports in front of them and Peter zooms up to him. Azazel is very surprised at Kurt's appearance. 

**/He can teleport./** Azazel thinks.

**/Yellow eyes./** Erik thinks.

**/Blue Skin./** Azazel.

_"That must be the boy!"_ Shaw said.

"Apparently she has a type," Erik mutters. 

**/Um professor Erik is here….and he brought a lion./** Peter said.

Erik glares at them then he walks right past them. "Pietro," Erik said. Soon the lion walks behind him. 

"Um...nice kitty," Peter said nervously. 

Darwin walks in as well. "Sorry. He...is just Erik." He said.

"Can't believe he started a school," Angel said walking in as well.

  
  


Azazel pays attention to Kurt. "Is Raven Darkholme your mother?" He asks. 

Kurt only nods. **/Red skin, Black hair, a tail.** / he thinks. "Are...are you Azazel?" He asks.

"She mentioned me," Azazel said softly. 

"Are you okay?" Janos asks. 

"Nyet.", Azael said. 

Erik looks around the mansion and tries to use his powers to locate Logan. 

"Erik?" Charles asks.

"Xavier," Erik said trying to be civil despite his anger at him. 

"What...what are you doing here?" Charles asks. 

"I'm not here for you," Erik said.

Charles then immediately reacts to seeing a lion in his school. "Is that a LION?!?" Erik smirks at his reaction. "Why….why do you have a lion?!?" 

"He's here to make sure that if you try anything. He'll KILL you." Erik said with a straight face. "Where's Logan?" Erik asks.

"He...he isn't here.", Charles said focusing on the lion.

"Do you know when he will be back?" Erik asks.

"He didn't really say when he'll be back specifically," Charles said. 

"Then I'll wait until he gets here," Erik said then to the kitchen. Then he sees a woman talking to her son. 

"Oh hello." the woman said. 

"Who are you?" the teen asks.

Erik sniffs the child. "He smells like Logan." He said. 

"Well, he should. It's his son." She chuckles. "Hi. I'm Magda." 

"I'm Michael Sullivan," Erik tells her.

**/She's pretty. I can see why he sees in here./** Erik thinks. "What is the boy's name?" He asks. 

"His name is Jimmy," Magda said. 

"Jimmy," Erik said. 

"You know my dad?" Jimmy asks. 

"He is...an old war buddy," Erik said. 

"Wow. Logan hardly ever talks about his past." Magda said. 

"Nobody ever wants to talk about War." Erik shrugs.

_"Easy for YOU to say."_ War smirks. 

Soon after Jimmy leaves the kitchen.

"So….what do you do here?" Erik asks. 

"Oh, I look after the little ones. The daycare program." Magda said. 

"Ah. Interesting." Erik said. 

"So Michael. How do you know Charles?" Magda asks.

"Former lover," Erik said. "Hardly anything serious. Well...at least not to him." Erik said.

"Ah, I know THAT feeling. Both logan and I fell for his charms. Guess he wasn't ready for a serious relationship." Magda chuckles. 

"Charles Xavier is a REAL piece of work," Erik said shaking his head. **/Unbelievable. Charles, you are an absolute tramp./** Erik thinks.

_"Am I allowed to slut-shame now?"_ Shaw asks.

**/….you know what yes!/** Erik thinks.

"Excellent!" Shaw said.

Erik then heads to the fridge and searches for something to drink. Unfortunately, because it's a school all the alcohol has been locked away. So he grabs a glass of milk. 

_"Do you think Logan will mind if you ask her out?"_ Magneto asks. 

_"You should tell him what you and Raven did after hours,"_ Shaw smirks. 

**/That is the nuclear option. I'm sure Charles already knows about me and Raven.** _/_ Erik thinks. Then Erik remembers that Charles is an idiot. **/Oh my god he doesn't know./**

Darwin of course looks around and sees the pictures of students in the trophy case. "I don't even get a plaque. I died for these people!" 

"To be fair you didn't actually die," Angel said.

"Big talk from someone who still went with Shaw regardless." Darwin points out.

"Oh my God!" Alex said.

"Woah," Sean said. 

"Sean you grew a beard man." Darwin laughs.

"Heh thanks," Sean said.

"I can't believe you're alive," Alex said.

"I can't believe you forgot about me," Darwin said.

"Are you kidding me! How could we ever forget you! We all wanted to fight Shaw because of what he did to you!" Alex said.

"What...exactly happened. Erik won't talk about it. Moria….is hesitate." Darwin said.

"Erik killed Shaw. Humans turned on us. Erik stopped them and wanted to kill them. Charles said no because they were just following orders. Erik...got mad." Alex explains.

"So? He's always mad. That's nothing new." Darwin said.

"Erik is a holocaust survivor," Angel said. 

"Oh shit. Xavier fucked up." Darwin said.

  
  
  


Erik walks around and sees students playing in the backyard. "At least they are safe." 

_"Don't get soft on me now. He left you to die."_ Shaw said.

_"Charles isn't your enemy,"_ Magneto repeats. 

Then he hears that Darwin and Alex are talking about him. "If it makes you feel any better. You're the X-man they missed. I'm the stain they got rid of. I was VERY easy to replace." 

"Look I'm sorry Charles was a dick to you. We all are. But damn it doesn't act like you weren't jerks to us too. You left us ALL to die on that beach." Alex said.

"And?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow. "Am I supposed to care? Just because my sins are by the hundreds. It doesn't mean it washes away YOURS." Erik said. Soon Pietro came to Erik's side. 

"Holy shit. Is that a lion?!?" Sean said walking back a bit. 

"Where did you get a lion?!?" Alex asks.

"Africa," Erik said simply. "Tell me something where is….Hank and Raven?" Erik asks.

"Hank is in the lab as always. Raven is probably teaching a class." Sean said.

"Figures," Erik said. Then Erik confronts Charles once more. "Did you keep my room?" Erik asks.

"Of course I did! How could you ask me that?" Charles asks.

"I don't know who you are anymore. I'm not sure if I ever did." Erik said then he takes Pietro to his room. 

"I'm sorry," Charles tells him again.

"So you keep saying," Erik said. Then he laid on his bed but he doesn't dare go to sleep. However, it doesn't stop Pietro to try and sleep beside him.

_"Why aren't you sleeping?"_ Shaw asks.

"You KNOW why!" Erik said slowly rubbing Pietro's fur. "If I close my eyes and sleep. I'll see him. I'll see Stryker. And then I fet another constant reminder that my...team didn't save me."

_"And you don't have anyone to talk to."_ Shaw said. 

"I don't have any friends. I have no family. I'm alone." Erik said softly. Then he reflects on Charles Xavier.

_ "I thought I was alone." Erik said gasping for air. _

_ "You're not alone Erik. You're not alone." _

  
  
  


"I don't have any friends. I don't have anyone to talk to." Erik said then chuckles at the voice in his head. "All I have….is YOU!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone read this? Did this story make you feel sad,?


	27. Healing process prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan comes home. A plan is formed and a game of chess is played.

Having a lion by your side certainly helps as a comfort. Hours pass and Logan FINALLY returns. Erik could smell his scent and has Pietro follow him.

"Red?" Logan asks. Then he sees Pietro. "Cool Lion." 

"Thanks! I saved him from Nazi poachers in Africa." Erik said.

"There's Nazis in Africa?" Logan asks quite surprised. 

"I was also surprised. But anyway. We need to talk." Erik said.

Logan brings Erik and Pietro to the war room. Erik has Apocalypse teleport inside to where he's at. 

Soon the other X-men are there as well. Banshee, Alex, Emma, Hank, Charles, and then finally Raven. Erik glares at the redhead when she comes in.

"I was hoping to speak to you privately. But I don't care if this affects them or not." Erik said with a shrug. 

"Why are you here?" Hank asks.

"I was wrong. Stryker is alive." Erik said.

"WHAT?!?" Logan said with a growl. 

"He has been...upgraded with Sentinel tech," Erik said. "His canon will burn your skin off." He mutters.

"How do we stop him?" Logan asks.

"How do we kill him." Erik corrects him.

"Charlie isn't going to like that." Logan scoffs.

"Oh god. You fell for his bullshit." Erik said horrified.

"There's a better way," Hank said.

"This man. This MONSTER. If he EVER finds out about your son. He will do the same thing to you the same thing he did to us." Erik said. 

"I know," Logan said. 

"Let me guess. Charles offered you a home. He let you feel safe. He gave you a speech about how you're more than your past and can be more than the weapon." Erik said.

"Yeah…." Logan said not liking where Erik is going with this.

"Then he shows you better ways to use your abilities. Ways you can be useful. Ways to be useful to HIM." Erik said looking at Charles. 

"Erik." Apocalypse tries to calm him down. There is something about that action that makes Charles feel….jealous at how CLOSE Apocalypse and Erik appear to have gotten. 

"But then when you tell him your past. That you plan to kill the bastard who HURT you. TORTURED you. That it would somehow. SOMEHOW make you as bad as him. That killing him wouldn't bring you 'peace'. 

"We're….not talking about Stryker anymore are we?" Logan asks.

"No Logan. We no longer are not." Erik said. 

"Shaw," Apocalypse said.

"Look at that. Got right on the first try." Erik said sarcastically. "I killed the man unapologetic." He said.

"You shouldn't feel bad about killing Shaw," Apocalypse said. 

"I don't. I'm not as weak as Charles is." Erik said.

"I am NOT weak!" Charles said with a glare.

"Oh, I have no doubts about your abilities. Too bad you don't use them. No, you're right. Weak isn't the right word. Coward. That is much more appropriate." Erik said.

"Damn it, man. I apologize for everything. I hurt you. I acknowledge that and me...I don't know what else you want me to!" Charles snaps.

"Well for one thing for you to apologize and mean it." Erik then begins to ponder on what else he wants. And for you to admit that you were wrong. Can you do that?" Erik asks.

"W.What?" Charles asks.

"Just admit that you were wrong. For once in your life. That you were wrong. Humans, Shaw, CUBA. Just admit that you were wrong." Erik said looking him in the eyes.

"Erik I-" Charles said 

"You can't do it. You just can't. You haven't changed. You're incapable of it. How in god's name was she able to tolerate you." Erik mutters.

Charles can't tell if he means Raven or Moria. But he knows for a fact that he means both of them. 

"You don't know what he's been through Erik," Sean said.

"You don't care what I've been through," Erik said bluntly. 

"We do care what happened to you!" Hank said.

"Then feel free to start apologizing," Erik said crossing his arms. 

"We already did! What more do you want?!" Hank asks.

"For you to mean it," Erik said. "While I still have your attention. I do wish to set some ground rules." 

"Ground rules?" Sean asks.

"I plan on killing Stryker. If you. ANY of you. Attempt to stop me. I will not hesitate to kill you." Erik said then popping his claws.

"I'm not gonna stop you red," Logan said.

"My name is Erik. ERIK. E.R.I.K!" Erik said. "My name is not Red Phantom. My name is Erik!" 

"Sorry Erik," Logan said.

_"You're acting crazy,"_ Shaw said.

"I AM crazy," Erik said.

"Who are you talking to?" Alex asks.

"Who do you think?" Erik scoffs. 

"You would kill us?" Sean asks.

"I honestly don't care what you and Havok do Banshee," Erik said.

"I was referring to these three idiots!" Erik said pointing to the trio. "I'd be careful around them Hank. If you get into trouble. They're not going to save you." Erik warns you. Then he leaves the room and puts his claws back in. 

"He still cares for you," Apocalypse said.

"What? Didn't you just hear him? He threatened to kill us!" Hank said.

"He is a man who is hurting and he feels betrayed. Yet he still. cares for you." Apocalypse said. 

Hours later Erik tries to find any drop f alcohol Charles hides in the house. The school may not allow it but he KNOWS that Charles has some. 

"If you're looking for the vodka. Here it is." Charles said. 

"Thanks," Erik said. Then there was an uncomfortable silence. 

"Fancy a game?" Charles asks.

"I'm not in the mood," Erik said. 

"Please," Charles said.

Erik hesitates and looks at Charles. **/Damn it./** he thinks.

_"It's a trap. He is leading you into a trap!"_ Shaw said.

"Fine. I'll play. But I must warn you. I haven't played in 20 years." Erik said.

When Charles gathers up the chess set. Erik lets Charles goes first. Even though Erik has not played in 20 years. The voices in his head certainly help him out.

_"Is this a trap?"_ Shaw asks. 

_"What is his game then?"_ Magneto asks.

_"It's a distraction,"_ War said. 

"Will you be quiet!" Erik said. 

_"You will not lose to him!"_ War said.

_"Charles Xavier is not our enemy,"_ Magneto said. 

"Raaagh!" Erik said rubbing his temples. 

"Erik," Charles said. He wants to help him. He wants to calm him down. He wants to stop Erik's mental screaming. 

"Shaw and War don't trust you. They HATE you." Erik admits.

"Do YOU hate me?" Charles asks.

"No," Erik admits.

_"Are you kidding me!?!?!"_ War and Shaw say in unison. 

"I don't hate you, Charles. I don't think I ever could." Erik admits.

"I'm glad you don't hate me," Charles said with relief.

"But I am angry. Angry at you." Erik blurts out. "Why didn't you search for me? If you knew that mutants were being rounded up. Why didn't you try harder to search for me?" Erik asks.

"Because I thought you did it. Because I was angry. That you left." Charles said.

"You pushed me away. You...hurt me.' Erik said.

"You abandoned me. You took her away. And you abandoned me!" Charles said. 

"But she came back." Erik points out. "She came back to you. She abandoned ME." Erik replies.

"I know. And she was wrong for that." Charles said."I was wrong about that." He said.

Erik is surprised, to say the least. "Charles Xavier admits he is wrong." He chuckles.

_"Maybe it's not a trap,"_ Shaw said.

_"Charles isn't smart enough to do such a thing,"_ War said.

_"Sneaky. The word is Sneaky."_ Shaw said.

"He's not a criminal mastermind!" Erik tells them. 

"They are bothering you still?" Charles asks gently. 

"They are useful. Other times they are a pest." Erik admits.

_"I was the only one who was THERE for you when no one else was!"_ Shaw points out.

"I know…." Erik said with a frown.

"He's still dead. And he haunts me. He is dead. I killed him. And he will always be there." Erik said rubbing his temples again. 

"You're not being haunted, Erik. It's your brain trying to cope with the trauma that you have been through." Charles explains.

"Even worse. I'm insane!" Erik said.

"You're not crazy. You have been hurt. You're hurting. And if you will allow me. I want to help you deal with it." Charles said.

_"Why should he believe you?"_ Shaw asks.

_"Yes, why should he?"_ War asks. 

_"Because that's who he is,"_ Magneto said.

_"How many….are in there?"_ Charles asks.

"I don't know," Erik admits.

" _Well me, Magneto, Max"_ Shaw said." _You don't want to know where Red and Hitzig are locked up."_ He adds.

"You keep saying that. But I don't know for myself." Erik said.

"Can...would you like for me to help them confront them?" Charles asks.

"......I." Erik hesitates. 

_"He could still hurt you,"_ Shaw said.

"Be gentle," Erik whispers. 

"Oh, Erik. I...will try," Charles said pressing a hand to his temple. 

Erik and Charles soon find themselves in the camps again.

_"He is here. The bad man is here."_ Max said.

"Could...could you lead us to him?" Erik asks. "Because I don't know how to explore this place." He admits.

Max nods and then shows them the way. He leads them to the abandoned road and a very big cage with locks and chains. 

"Oh my," Erik said.

_"Once you open this. He will not go quietly."_ Max warns. _"Not even Magneto will go near him."_

Erik despite the warning opens it up anyway and steps inside. "Hitzig. Hitzig. Why can't I remember."

_"Awe Max. I'm hurt you have forgotten me."_ Hitzig said. The entity in question was a blonde man with blue eyes. And he was wearing a nazi uniform. 

"I don't remember a lot of things," Erik admits.

_"You remember the child you used to be. You remember Shaw because he killed your mommy."_ Hitzig said. _"How dare you. How dare you!"_ He growls. Soon his hair and eyes turn black and then SHOWS him his abilities. By morphing his body to a liquid-like red substance, and then he morphs his arms into tentless. Then Hitzig grabs Erik's arm and wraps his tentacle around it tightly. Soon Hitzig DRAGS Erik to the theater one more. 

"You have powers?!?" Erik asks

  
  


_"You're damaged. You think yourself or Shaw were your greatest enemies. But it was me, Max. It has always been me."_ Hitzig said. 

Hitzig then wraps his tentacles around Erik preventing him from moving. 

"Erik!" Charles said trying to remove Hitzig off him. 

"Ah yea ERIK. That is your name now isn't." Hitzig said mockingly. 

"Why are you doing this?!?" Erik asks struggling to move. 

"Because I want you to remember. I want you to know why I am in your head." Hitizg.

Soon once more a film starts to play. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitzig. Is a nazi character who plagued Erik throughout his times in the camps. He was the comic equivalent of Sebastian Shaw. It makes sense if you ever read Magneto 2014 series.


	28. Who the hell is Hitzig?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik remembers why Hitzig is in his head.

The year was 1942 in Warsaw. 3 boys run for their lives as they were smuggling food for their families. It was dark and raining in the Jewish ghetto and they were scared. For failure means starving. And being caught means you die. 

<Don't drag your feet, Max!>

<I KNOW what will happen if we're found out Avner. So maybe we should be QUIET as well as QUICK.> Max said.

Avner and Max stare at each other and soon Avner smirks at him. <Come on,> Avner said.

Avner leads the other boys to a passageway. They hide in an alleyway as they wait until the nazi soldiers leave. 

<Stay here until those guards pass. It won't be long now.> Avner said. Then he turns to Max. <How much did we get?> He asks.

<No one's going to mistake us for KINGS. But at least our families will eat.> Max said

<Put the bread away Levi. It's time to go.> Avner said.

Then the boys walk across the street. There's a hole in the wall to make their escape. Avner stands guard while Levi and Max go through. 

<Go, Max! I'm right behind you. I'm right behind you.> Avner said. Avner was about to join them. Then suddenly 2 guards catch him and run up to him. 

<You there! What are you doing? Don't move!>

Levi and Max don't make a sound or even dare to breathe. 

<What are you doing? Smuggling food?>

<We say someone else with you. Tell us his name!>

<Run!> Levi whispers. 

<We can't just LEAVE him!" Max said pleading with him.>

Avner struggled to speak. But the guards kept asking questions. <I I was….>

<Don't LIE, boy! I'll kick your face in if you lie!>

Then Max and Levi hear a car pull up. The car lights shine bright in Anver's eyes. Max can see the light from the escape hole.

<Max? What IS happening? What's happening?>

<Levi SHHH> Max said telling him to be quiet.

A man comes out of the car and walks towards the Anver. <What do we have here?>

<Herr HITZIG. It is NOTHING. Sir. A boy taking food through the wall. He had someone else with him. We're just trying to.> But hitting interrupts him.

<Is this TRUE? Were you SMUGGLING?> Hitzig asks the boy.

Max can't see what is happening but only hear Anver talking <Yes.>

<You must be VERY HUNGRY to take such risks.> Hitzig said.

  
  


<My family> Anver tried to explain. 

<I'll strike a BARGAIN with you. Tell us RIGHT NOW who was with you. Give us a NAME. And I'll let you go. And you can even take the food. What hasn't been ruined by the rain with you.>

Max and Levi's heartbeats begin racing. Max starts to suspect that Anver will say his name. BOTH of their names. Once more he prays to a god he is aware that has stopped listening. 

<What do you say? Do we have a deal?> Hitzig asks.

<I...I was with a boy named. LEVI WEINLAUB.> Anver said.

Max and Levi felt speechless. Levi felt scared. Max...felt relieved for a bit.

<Go warn your parents! Go now!> Max whispers. Levi hesitates but runs off regardless. Max stayed behind daring not to move.

<Find these Weinlaubs yes?> Hitzig. Soon the other nazis go to find Levi's family. Then Hitizg turns his attention back to Anver. <You see boy? DESPERATION isn't so bad hmmm? Not when it CORPORATION to good DECISION-MAKING. Now….Pick up your food.>

Soon silence fills the air. Then a shot is heard. Max closes his eyes and grits his teeth. Soon the car starts and drives off. Max WAITED until he checked to see what he already knew what already happened. Anver was DEAD. Shot from the back of the head. Squatting in the rain. Scraping near spoiled food from the street. 

Max never saw Levi again. There is a part of him that hopes that he got to his family in time. But he knew better. He knew in his heart that he is dead.

Time passes by. Max soon losses his family as well. His sister to poor health. His father working himself to death as a Sonderkommando. His mother died at the hands of Doctor Klaus Schmidt. He hates Schmidt. He wants to kill Schmidt. But he never forgot Hitzig. Soon Max uses what little results due to the experiments to escape. To help OTHERS escape. He even meets a girl named Marya. Marya Maximoff was her name. A Romanian girl he had a crush on when he was still in school. Before the nazis arrived. He truly did not expect to see her again. Or ANYONE he knew alive. 

Before he was put in this hell. During the escape he FINALLY gets to put a face on the nazi who killed his friends. 

<Max. They're right behind us. The guards.> Marya said.

Max leads her away from the camps. Forward to freedom. <I know. Just keep moving. Come on. We can MAKE IT!">

Soon he hears Hitzig's voice again. He will NEVER forget his voice. 

<You there! Stop where you are!> Hitzig said. 

The nazis are behind yet catching up to them. Marya and Max hide behind the trees and pray to a god they stop believing once more to keep them safe for once.

Soon gunfire went off and a jew falls to the ground dead. Max wraps his arms around the girl beside him trying to keep her safe. 

<Max> She said still afraid. Afraid of being caught. But Max shushes her. 

<Is anyone else out there? Hello? Come out now. Give yourselves up and I promise you will not be punished.> Hitzig said.

Max knows that is a lie. That HE is lying. He does not believe him not for one single moment.

<No? Have it your way. But WHERE do you think you will go? Do you really think that you can escape? Even if you slip away. You'll never be rid of me.> Hitzig chuckles. 

Max is reminded of the doctor who killed his mother. Who HURT him. Then again in the end. Nazis are all the same to him. They even begin to sound alike. 

<Don't be foolish. You can't possibly believe that there is a life outside for you.> Hitzig said.

Soon 3 shots are heard in the distance. <Over here!>

<Ah well. I'm afraid duty calls away from this SPARKLING conversation. If you're out there. My apologies. But don't worry. I'll catch up with you soon enough.> Hitizg then he leaves. Max and Marya run as fast they can. Away from the camps. Away from HELL.

Then the film stops.

**/Peter's mother was in the camps. So that's how she met Erik./** Charles thinks. Then he turns to Erik.

"I forgot about that. I forgot about you." Erik said softly.

_"Shaw and Magneto locked me away. Said I was deemed to dark for even your tastes. That I didn't contribute to anything."_ Hitzig scoffs. 

"And you say differently?" Erik asks. Hitzig smirks and drags Erik off again. Charles chases after them. "Erik!" 

Soon Hitzig leads Erik to a hole in the ground and pushes Erik in. Erik falls and sees that he is surrounded by bodies. A LOT of corpses. Jews, Romanians, mutants. And of course his own victims. Nazis, Humans, Shaw. He tries to climb his way out. He just keeps seeing more and more corpses. Then he sees the girl he saved among the pile. "Marya?" He ignores this and keeps going. He sees his parents, his sister. He continues to climb. His uncle, Shaw. 

_"What did I tell you, Max? You can't escape. No matter how far you climb up. The bodies will keep piling up."_ Hitzig said looking down at him. _"And you dear pitiful boy. Whether you're alive or dead are just another corpse."_

Erik tries to climb up so more but finds that he is right. The bodies DO keep piling up. So he stops climbing. "This...this is not real. This is happening in my head." 

Soon Shaw arrives and stops Hitizig. _"Enough Nazi. You reminded him who you are. Now get back to your cage."_

_"Never!"_ Hitzig said with a growl.

_"Did I stutter? You seem to be under the impression that you had a say in the matter."_ Shaw said. Soon he grabs Hitzig and pushes him back into his cage. 

"Why?" Erik asks.

_"I told you. I am the part of your brain that will never allow anyone to hurt you again. Including yourself."_ Shaw said.

Erik closes his eyes and tries to remember that this is not real. This is in his head. Soon he hears Charles calling for him. 

"Erik?" Charles asks. "Erik!" 

Erik opens his eyes and finds that he is still in the mansion. And that they were still playing chess. Erik sees the pieces on the board. Then he gets up and moves his piece. "Checkmate." Then Erik heads to his room. He keeps repeating Hitzig's words in his mind. **/You're just another corpse./**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitzig is the comic Shaw in Erik's life. Also the dialogue with Hitzig. From the comics. Also does anyone read this? Could you please leave a comment!?!


	29. Why is Hitzig in my head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik trying to figure out why Hitzig is in Erik's head. Meanwhile, the rest of Erik's group are getting to know the X-men.

"I don't understand. Why did I lock him up? Why is he locked up?!?" Erik asks seeing if Shaw can be summoned at will.

_"Because you don't need him. You already have War. Magneto knows his place. Max...just stays where he is."_ Shaw said.

"And why do you still pester me. Why aren't YOU locked up?" Erik asks.

_"Because I am the only one who has been there for you. Because it's bad enough I have to share you with the others. But damn it. I will NOT share you with HIM."_ Shaw said.

"You're jealous. You're jealous of him." Erik said.

_"I am the Guardian. YOUR Guardian. You are in no position to defend yourself from...yourself."_ Shaw said. _"Or Charles Xavier."_ He adds.

"Charles isn't shaw," Erik said.

_"You have been influenced by Magneto. Let's see if you can sense some similarities."_ Shaw said mockingly.

"They both have acted kind. And then they both hurt me." Erik said.

_"On purpose. VERY intentional."_ Shaw said.

_"Charles never experimented on me,"_ Erik said. _"He would never do that."_

_"It's been 20 years. You have changed. Who is to say he has not?"_ Shaw asks.

"Because he is still a coward who wants to spare his enemies," Erik said. "Wait a minute. You're changing the subject. Why did you REALLY lock up Hitzg? It seems to me that he was just another nazi." Erik said. 

_"He is..the one nazi you could never find,"_ Shaw said.

"What?" Erik asks.

_"He killed your friends. He shot someone in front of you. And besides searching for the doctor. You could never find Hitizig."_ Shaw said.

"That's it?" Erik asks.

_"And for some reason. He represents your pessimism. Your firm belief that there is no good in the world."_ Shaw said. _"While I would prevent you from pulling the trigger. He would encourage you to end it."_

"And my brain picked a fucking nazi to do it?!?" Erik asks. "Why didn't it pick Stryker or Trask?"

_"I don't know why your brain chose this person. YOU don't even know how your mind works."_ Shaw admits.

"And why does he has powers? Why can he...do the things that he does?" Erik asks.

_"I guess since I am the guardian. You needed a new monster to haunt you."_ Shaw said with a shrug.

"Great. Just fantastic!" Erik said rubbing his temples. 

_"You must have suppressed even the worse negative emotions to function in society. Probably when you met Xavier."_ Shaw assumes. 

"Figures," Erik mutters. 

Pietro senses Erik's distress and offers comfort. Then Erik patted his lion on the head. "You're a good boy." 

Meanwhile Ororo and Warren were getting strange looks from the other X-men. Scott sees them as the enemy. Kurt sees that Warren is an angel. An angel of darkness yes. But still an angel. Jean sees kids like her who are hurting. Peter thinks they look cool. 

"I like your jackets," Peter said.

"Thanks. Yours is not so bad." Warren said.

"What's it like being a terrorist?" Scott scoffs.

"It has its moments," Warren said with a shrug.

"I…. It is a lot more bloody than I am used to." Ororo admits. 

"So...you hang around with Erik..what's he like?" Peter asks.

"Broken and damaged yet a good person," Ororo said.

"Crazy," Warren said. "He also said to never trust Raven Xavier." He adds.

"I don't know why my mother did those things he claims he did," Kurt said.

"You remind me of Azazel," Warren said.

"He's my father," Kurt said.

  
  
  
  


The demon in question is talking to the mother of his child. With Hank unwittingly caught in the middle. 

"Is it true?" Azazel asks. "Did you REALLY not search for us? For ME? Was Erik right?" Azazel asks.

"....Yes," Raven said.

"If you were not the mother of my child I would end you." Azazel glared at her. Which of course in turn earned him a growl from Hank. "And does our child. MY son believe this...person is his father?" the demon turns to Hank.

"No...but Kurt certainly thought he was." Raven said.

"Wait what?" Hank asks surprised. "Please tell me you corrected him." He said. Raven didn't answer him. 

"It seems that despite us freaks. We both fell for the devil wired hair." Azazel teleports away to return to Janos. 

"How did it go?" Janos asks.

"I understand why Erik stabbed her with her claw," Azazel said. 

  
  
  


Caliban then informs Apocalypse of a trapped mutant beneath the ground.

"I can sense a mutant...underground and very alive," Caliban said.

  
  


"Show me," Apocalypse said.

  
  


Caliban and Apocalypse head to the stables outback. Caliban points to a very specific spot. Apocalypse uses his abilities to remove him from his dirt prison. 

"I...I'm awake." The young mutant said. 

"Welcome my child. You see, been saved from the ground." Apocalypse said now very interested in this mutant. He...HATED being trapped. Soon he alerts Erik of his discovery. **/Erik. I found a mutant./**

**/So?/** Erik asks. 

**/This one was… trapped. He is similar to myself./** Apocalypse said. 

**/Oh...take him to Hank./** Erik said. 

**/But you said not to trust the X-men./** Apocalypse said.

**/I said you can not trust Raven or Charles. Hank...he is not evil. He is just...Hank./** Erik said trying to describe the disappointment known as Hank Mccoy. 

"We shall fake him to McCoy." Apocalypse said to Caliban. Apocalypse then takes the boy who is named Jonas Graymalkin to see Hank. 

"W...where did you get him?" Hank asks. 

"In the Barn." Apocalypse. "Beneath the dirt." 

"Hi…." Jonas said.

After finishing his exams. He finds that Jonas is approximately 200 years old. And he is a descendant of Charles Xavier.

"Oh yay. Another Xavier member to ruin people's lives." Erik said rolling his eyes. Jonas frowned at that. "Don't worry. You'll probably be the lesser of evils." Erik said.

"Erik…." Hank said gently.

Then Erik looks around the lab. "Did you improve on that serum? To make yourself human." He asks. 

"Yes." Hank admits.

"Why?" Apocalypse asks.

"Because he has a inferiority complex. And possibly suffers from body dysmorphia." Erik said.

"Well you...suffer from a god complex." Hank said.

"Not really a good sign when you don't even try to deny it." Erik scoffs. 

_"You also hate your body."_ Shaw points out.

"That's because I have scars and was treated like a lab rat. I don't know what Hank's problem is." Erik said.

"Who...who are you talking to?" Jonas asks.

"Don't worry. It's nothing that concerns you." Erik said.

"You...have scars," Hank said softly.

"From both Shaw and Stryker," Erik said. Then he pops his claws out. "I didn't get THIS from a secondary mutation," Erik said. Then he pops his claws back in.

**/Erik. Could you please come up and get your lion. He's scaring the teachers./** Enma said.

**/So?/** Erik said.

**/Erik./** Emma said sternly.

**/Fine./** Erik scoffs. Then he has Pietro come to him. 

"How are you able to get that Lion to obey you?" Emma asks.

"Animals are better than people. I guess I just have that special touch...oh god is THAT my secondary mutation." Erik jokes.

"You haven't tried to kill me yet? Why is that?" Emma asks.

"Because I don't care what you do. You were Shaw's, right-hand woman. Who certainly didn't mind joining me. Unless you wish to fight me for letting Apocalypse have Shaw's body." Erik said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yet you hate Charles and Raven," Emma said. 

"I hate RAVEN," Erik said. 

"Not Charles?" Emma asks.

"No. Not Charles." Erik said.

_"Are you kidding me?!? Have you learned NOTHING!?!"_ Shaw said.

_"He needs to pay for his crimes."_ War said.

"I don't hate Charles." Erik admits.

_"God fucking damn it!"_ Shaw said with a sigh. "All that character _development down the drain."_  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graymalkin is a character that exists. Also anyone have any thoughts or comments on this?


	30. Get the hell out of my office!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moria vs Stryker.

Moria was flipping through the files from her stack of paperwork. Then evil joins her in the room as Stryker comes into her office. 

"Well well, Director MacTaggert. How have you been?" He asks with a smile.

"Stryker? I heard you were dead!" Moria said.

"From who? The media or from ERIK LEHNSHERR?" Stryker asks.

"From my agents!" Moria said with a straight face.

"I don't believe you." He said calmly. 

"Do you want something? Otherwise, get out of my office!" Moria said.

"Yes actually. If you run into Erik. Please give him a message for me. He is still under orders to bring back Weapon X. This VACATION of his should be over by now anyway." Stryker said.

"VACATION?!?" Moria said angry. "You turned him into a weapon! You made him KILL for you!" 

"I didn't turn him into a weapon. Sebastian Shaw did that. I simply made him useful for America." Stryker said with a smirk. 

"If you don't get the hell out of my office. I am going to shoot you!" Moria said with a glare. 

"You seem awfully defensive towards one single mutant," Stryker said unphased by this. 

"Because you are a monster. Because I have a fucking soul!" Moria said then pulling out her gun. "Now get the fuck out!"

Stryker just laughs at her. "Bold move. Threatening a government official. Using your gun. I certainly know why they put YOU in charge." 

"What can I say? I'm good at my job." Moria said aiming her weapon at Stryker's head. 

"With a temper like that. One might confuse you for Erik. Tell me why DID you never find him?" Stryker asks. 

"Because clearly, he is GOOD at not wanting to be found," Moria said. Then just as Stryker begins to leave. "He's going to kill you. You know that right? He's going to hunt you down and kill you." She said.

Stryker then grins at her. "Director MacTaggert. I look absolutely FORWARD to it." 

Moria waits until Stryker leaves the room so she can put her gun down. "Fuck." She said rubbing her temples. Then she wonders if Apocalypse can hear her or maybe Charles at this point. 

Apocalypse can sense Moria's distress and comes to her. "Moria?" Apocalypse asks.

"Stryker is back. He is back and wants Erik back." Moria said. 

"I see. I tried to warn Erik but I do not think that he will listen to either of us." Apocalypse admits. 

"You tried to warn him?" Moria asks.

"Erik found out that Stryker was alive when one of the superhumans took Erik from Africa," Apocalypse said.

"Erik was captured?!?" Moria asks.

"Erik SURRENDERED." Apocalypse corrects her. 

"On god that's even worse." Moria said.

"And when he fought Stryker has been enhanced with technology. By Trask." Apocalypse informs her.

"He's a cyborg...and I almost shot him," Moria said rubbing her temples. 

"Shot him?" Apocalypse asks with a raised eyebrow.

"He came to my office. He came to my fucking office and my god I almost shot him. I SHOULD have shot him. What he did to Erik." Moria said clenching her fists. "I hate him. I absolutely HATE him." 

"Erik would be thrilled to hear that." Apocalypse said. 

"Where is he now?" Moria asks.

"He went to warn Logan." Apocalypse said.

"Take me to him. I...I don't want to be here right now." Moria said. 

"You fear he might come back?" Apocalypse asks.

"That and if I see him again I might take a shot at him. And KILL him before Erik does!" Moria said.

***

In a secret base that not even the government knows about. Stryker has his team prepare for the guests to arrive. 

"Astra. Get your team together. I want freedom force up and running by the time Red Phantom and his team return home." Stryker said. 

"It would be nice to have Red home. Hencan finally meet my greatest achievement." Astra said with a smile. 

"He's ready?" Stryker asks.

"Joey will be QUITE the handful when Red returns," Astra said.

"Excellent. I want them good and distracted by the time they understand what happened. It will be far too late." Stryker said.

"Will this secret project of yours be ready in time?" Astra asks.

"It better be. Or else Trask can turn over in his grave." He mutters. Then he turns to her. "Aren't you feeling a little apprehensive about betraying your race?" He asks.

"Relax Sebastian." Astra jokes. "You know me. I'm looking out for number 1."

"Really YOU are calling me Shaw? YOU'RE the evil scientist weirdly obsessed with Red Phantom?" Stryker chuckles. 

"He has been my up most favorite mutant." She said with a smirk. "Personally I like him more than weapon X. But I suppose to each their own." Astra shrugs.

"Can you keep it in your pants long enough to capture him?" Stryker said.

"You know me. I'll be on my best behavior." She said with a smile. "So what do you call the monstrosity in the basement?"

Stryker turned to her and smiled. "He called it Master Mold." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many easter eggs. Also Moria threatening to shoot Stryker is all of us.


	31. A face full of the future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik receives some distressing news. And learns that he is not quite alone.

Apocalypse brings Moria to the mansion. Where she is startled by Pietro. Pietro looked at Moria and didn't know if he should attack or not. 

"Is that a lion?!?" Moria asks.

"This is Pietro. He is my lion." Erik said.

"WHY?!?" Moria asks.

"Because I saved his life and quite frankly watching Charles freak out is quite hilarious," Erik said with a shrug. 

"First the dinosaur. Now, this. What's next a unicorn?!?" Moria asks.

"Ask me again in 5 years," Erik said.

"Are you joking? Did you make a joke?!?" Shaw said.

"What? I can be funny too." Erik said with a shrug. 

"Who are you talking to?" Moria asks.

"Why are you here?" Erik asks ignoring the question and changing the subject. 

"Stryker is planning a trap. He plans on capturing on both you and Logan." Moria said.

"Then we'll go straight to him. We track him and kill him." Erik said.

"I almost shot him. I should have shot him." Moria mutters.

"Heh. Don't worry. We'll get him for you" Erik said. 

Soon as if by magic a portal starts to open up. Erik is not sure if he should pop his claws out and prepare to fight. Moria gets her gun out. Pietro starts growling. 

"Apocalypse?" Erik asks.

"I'm not doing this," Apocalypse said using his powers to form s sword out of thin air. Charles and Jean are brought to the where the portal is opening up. 

"Erik what did you do?" Charles asks.

"Fuck off it's not me!" Erik said.

Soon 10 people step out. Erik doesn't recognize the strangers although their scent is familiar for some reason. There's a man with a metal arm who smells like Jean and Scott. A blue girl who looks EXACTLY like Kurt. A young redhead who looks exactly like Jean but older and has shorter hair. 

"Oh, what the hell is this?!" Erik asks. 

"Erik Lehnsherr?" Metal arm asks.

"So I've been told." Erik shrugs. 

"We're here to warn you." Metal arms said.

"Oh god damn it. Are you from the government? Because you are trespassing on private property." Erik said rolling his eyes. 

"We don't do that anymore." The black man with dreadlocks said. 

"Bishop!" the black woman with blonde hair said. 

"Fine Shard. Most of us don't anymore." Bishop said.

"Again, I ask. What in the absolute fuck?" Erik asks. 

"My name is Cable. We are from the future and you are all in terrible danger." Cable said.

"From Stryker?" Erik asks.

"It's not just him. Where we're from Sentinels have become advanced. Way too advanced for our time. The future. Our future has been altered for the worse." Bishop said. 

"So someone went back in time and screwed things up? What exactly did they change?" Erik asks crossing his arms. 

"How do we know that we believe him?" War asks. 

"Because at this point...what do I have to lose?" Erik asks. 

"Who...who are you talking to?" Cable asks.

  
  


"He is a telepath. They have 3. They want to know your secrets!" Shaw said.

"What secrets?!?" Erik asks confused. 

"What...what happened to you?" Cable asks.

"What did my story never make it to your history books?" Erik scoffs. 

"Magneto…. The books say you were in prison until 83. But I don't understand how the future could change from that." Bishop said. 

"So I was always meant to be left to die? I was always meant to be given THESE?!?" Erik asks with a glare as he pops his claws. The reaction of the supposed future mutants was shocked, to say the least. 

"You...that's not possible!" Shard said.

"So me getting claws. That was what changed." Erik mutters. "Who broke me out?" He next asks.

"....Mystique did." Cable said.

"Oh god fucking damn it!" Erik said. 

"What's wrong? Who broke you out?" Shard asks.

"He did!" Erik points to Apocalypse. "You want heroes to save the future. Go get these assholes. Meanwhile, I'm killing Stryker." Erik said leaving the room. Pietro follows him. 

"Erik wait!" Moria said.

"Is that a lion?!?" Bishop said.

Erik heads to the bunker and locks the door with himself and Pietro inside. "God damn it. God fucking damn it!" Erik said upset about this. 

"So someone did this to you on purpose. Put you off the board by making you into a weapon." Shaw said.

"Make him crazy," Magneto said.

"Oh yay YOU showed up," Erik said laying on the bed. Soon the blue woman teleported into the bunker. "Oh shit!" Erik said in surprise. 

"Um Hi there." She said nervously. 

"Who are you and how are you related to Kurt?" Erik asks.

"I….I'm his daughter." She admits. 

"Okay you have my attention," Erik said.

"I'm T.J. T.J Wagner," T.J said. 

"Okay then. T.J. why have you come here?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Because I figured I would be the best choice to talk to you. We are family after all." T.j said.

"Oh, great X-men are family right?" Erik mutters. Erik then noticed that T.J's eyes are really yellow and are glowing. Soon Erik is shown her memories. 

***

  
  


"Dad I need you to watch T.J tonight," Wanda said.

"Anything for my favorite granddaughter," Erik said. 

"You love me more than Luna?" T.J asks.

"Don't tell anyone else this," Erik said with a wink.

Soon Peter runs in and smiles at the family. "Hey, Dad. Wanda. Ready to go?" He asks.

"Where's Tommy and Billy?" Erik asks. 

"Tommy and Billy are on their dates." Peter scoffs. 

"Ah yes, Teddy and David. Such nice boys.," Erik said. Then when Peter and Wanda soon leave. "So T.J. How are things with you and James? He asks with a smirk. 

"Good," T.J said blushing.

"You know when Charles and I started dating. We were nervous." Erik admits looking down at his wedding ring with a smile. 

  
  


Years pass and everything goes to hell. Humans enslaved. Mutants dead. Those they considered weak were put into camps. The strong were eliminated. Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Polaris, Beast, Cyclops. Tombstones of many. Too many.

In the current headquarters of the resistance. Erik gets a headache. Charles senses his husband's distress. 

"What's wrong?" Charles asks.

"Something….something is wrong," Erik said. "It's here" he said with a frown.

Soon a bright white light engulfs the base. Engulfs he world. Leaving the current roster of the x-men as the only survivors of the timeline. 

  
  
  


***

Erik starts to cry when T.J is done showing her past. His future "Talia," Erik said. "Talia Josephine." 

_"It could be a trap,"_ War said.

"She is our grandchild!" Magneto said.

Erik ignored them of course. Then hugs her tightly. **/Someone put the future at risk. Put my family and MY future at risk. Gave me these claws. Made me live this hell. Whoever is responsible./** Erik then looks at his future granddaughter and smiles at her. 

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" Tj asks. 

"For the first time. In a long time absolutely nothing." Erik said. ** _/I am going to kill them./_** Despite the smile that shows his kindness. It hardly compares to the rage in his heart. **/I am going to kill them ALL!/**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master Mold is a fucking Robot. Look it up! I did not make this shit up! And another thing. T.J having telepathy not something I made up either! Marvel just doesn't let her use it as much. Hmmm, I wonder if they gave Wanda telepathy because of it. Also Cable. Son of Cyclops and....not Jean but her clone. It's complicated. Shard is Bishop's sister. Don't believe me. Google it!


	32. Healing processes begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tries to better himself by strengthening his abilities and his personal problems. But then his future self tries to make him magneto again.

The next day after Erik calmed down. He returned to the others. Erik didn't know how to process this information. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were his children. They are the only family he has left. And now he has a granddaughter making Erik truly family in the Xavier tree. Which he absolutely hates. 

"Alright then. You say that the future is fucked. Explain Cable." Erik said. 

Cable then hands Erik a hologram device of some kind. "Here this will better explain things." He said.

Soon he sees what his future self looked like. "Wow. I can't believe I lived that long." Erik mutters. 

"You are also not this...crazy." Cable said. 

"Oh yay. I'm part of the dark timeline." Erik said. 

"Hello. If you're reading this then everything has gone to hell." The message starts off.

"Wait a minute. Why am I British?!? I'm German!" Erik said.

"If you're wondering why I am making this message. It's because I don't know what else to do. Maybe it's part of the enemy's archive. Or maybe it's our hope. God I don't mean to sound like Princess Leia. But unfortunately, times have gotten so dark I have run out of options. And unfortunately you Erik are our only hope." Erik noticed that his future self looks TIRED. And quite frankly he doesn't blame him.

"I know you just got out of prison. I know Shaw is haunting you. He will ALWAYS haunt us. He just gets quiet over the years. Besides he keeps Hitzig at bay. Max doesn't do much so he's harmless. Anyway, as I was saying. You need to pull yourself together and be the mutant Charles fell in love with. Be the hero those idiots thought you were. Be yourself. Be MAGNETO. Cable will...give you my knowledge. My memories. ALL OF IT." 

Soon Cable puts a hand on Erik and uses his telepathy to download Future Erik's knowledge and skills into his head. 

Soon Erik receives EVERYTHING. His inventions, his wedding to Charles. His honeymoon. Erik's head starts to pound and he relives a life that he should have had. Could have had. Will NEVER have. 

"God damn it!" Erik said rubbing his Temples. 

"I know you are hurting. I know you are in pain. I am not asking for you to hope again. I ask that you be MAGNETO again." Soon the message ends. 

"So much. God damn it!" Erik said then heads outside. He then heads to the place where he was led to believe that he was more than a weapon. 

***

  
  


Charles was talking to Darwin when he heard a mental scream. **/Erik?/** he seeks him out. If Erik had heard him he didn't respond. So he seeks him out and sees that Erik is outside and is trying to LIFT the satellite. 

Erik STRUGGLES to do it but all he managed to accomplish is lift it a few INCHES on the ground. When he can't lift it anymore he drops it back down and wipes the sweat off him.

  
  


"That's amazing!" Charles said. 

"It's not enough." Erik said. "It will never be enough." Erik said already out of breath. 

"You can do this Erik!' Charles said. 

"I can't." Erik admits. 

"Yes you can. All you have to do is find the focus between rage and serenity." Charles tries to sooth him.

"Don't you get it. I can't control my powers because of THAT. I can't control my powers because of THESE." Erik said popping his claws out for him to see. "I don't think I ever felt this weak before." 

_"What are you doing?!? Don't allow yourself to be like this towards him!"_ War said.

_"I hate to admit. But he's right. You don't need his pitty."_ Shaw admits much to his chagrin. 

"My powers are not as they used to be." Erik admits. "I think that they put this metal inside of me to cripple me." He said.

  
  


"Have you...tried to remove it?" Charles asks.

"No. And I don't want to. I need SOMETHING to defend myself." Erik said then continues to look at the satellite. He doesn't dare look at Charles.

"I heard you screaming earlier. What...did something happened?" Charles asks. 

Erik laughs at the question. "What happened? I'll tell you what happened!" He said still processing it all. 

Charles frowns at his response. "Erik' 

"I found out that my future self sucks. That I become crazy. That I....I was the reason Jean Grey died." Erik said with a frown. "I was the reason why YOU die," Erik said softly. "I became him. I became EXACTLY like Shaw. But with a cape." He said closing his eyes.

Charles listens to Erik and was rather shocked. " I did not expect that perhaps you played a part in Jean's passing," He replied softly, comfortingly "And I was very much alive at the end of that timeline. I was very much alive" Charles continued to comfort and reassure. "You did not become Shaw. You did not hunt down mutants to experiment on them, you didn't seek them out to hurt them. You were not EXACTLY like Shaw. You were NOTHING like Shaw, don't ever think that" He feels protective of Erik, wanting the other close and safe, Shaw effects angered him. 

"I build a machine that turns humans into mutants. I was going to sacrifice a teenage girl I kidnapped to do it. I tested it on a human I kidnapped. I was willing to kill mutants to keep them safe. I was willing to do dark things. You're right Charles. I'm not like Shaw. I'm worse...I'm more than Frankenstein's monster." He said. "I AM Frankenstein. I'm just a monster."

Charles shivers at Erik's words, "It's... It doesn't matter what you ended up doing in that timeline. You were desperate, desperate for understanding and freedom. Yes... Those things are terrible, but you were pushed to those extremes. You are not worse than Shaw, you are much better. You are not Frankenstein. Charles replied in passionate comfort, firm in his belief. "You are not a monster. You are a person. A wonderful and yes, you have some flaws. But you are most definitely not a monster. You are a hero, a leader, a champion"

"I'm not a hero. I never was." Erik mutters. "I can somehow build a machine that can transform a person's d.n.a but the only flaw is that the subject in question makes them MELT. Which...is exactly how I fear I die off. The experiments Shaw did to me. It takes its toll and kills me from the inside out. Cardiac arrest, heart attack. Organ failed or worse. My body loses its physical form and I start to MELT." He blurts out. "I melt into a puddle of genetic soup!" He said

Charles is horrified. "That's not going to happen. I...that will never happen." He said.

"Someone messed with my past to fuck the future. Whoever is responsible. Whoever did this. I am going to kill them." Erik said with a growl. 

_"And if the X-men try to stop you?"_ Shaw asks.

Erik then remembers the memories his granddaughter gave him. And then he remembers the people he was forced to kill. "And I'll kill any human OR mutant who tries to stop me." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The German who became British. 
> 
> Also yay new chapter. I didn't give up I just wasn't finished yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be dark


End file.
